


Pain and Pleasure

by Tana2001



Series: Guilty 101 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Cas, Alpha Kevin, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam, Angel Castiel, Beta Ash, Beta Jo Harvelle, Booty Call, Character Death, Family History, Family Secrets, Flirting, Highschool Drama, Hostile couple, Kinks, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel, Parties, Pregnancy, Religion, Romance, Senior Cas, Sophomore Dean, Strict Parents, Sweet Castiel, Teacher Cas (work experience), Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Issues, Teenagers, Uni life, horny teens, relationship, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tana2001/pseuds/Tana2001
Summary: Sixteen year old Omega Dean Winchester meets eighteen year old Castiel Novak on the first day of school.[A mixed Highschool and University for mostly human alphas, betas and omegas.][But there are angels and demons lurking.][Which is Cas?]The two are off to a rough start. But it's not just their friends who sense the sexual tension so when the two wake up in Castiel's bed together neither of them are surprised.[Castiel decides to make it a habbit to ring Dean whenever he feels like it.][Why does Dean continue to pick up the phone?]Especially when he knows who his true Alpha is.





	1. Novak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel meet for the first time in front of Dean's English class. Sadly they are off to a rough start.
> 
> (I'm back. Sorry for this....I'm editing and continuing. You'll get a chapter every two-three days, because year 11 physics is an asshole and so are his best-friends, biology, and math methods)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 and 5 are going to change, I had a vivid image of my story and I almost went of track (I get inspired too much). Sorry to those who had caught onto the story. Pretty please re-read chapter 4.

**NOVAK**

**1.76**

"Sammy wake up, it's time to go to school." Dean banged on the younger Winchester's door. After a while, he got impatient and barged in. When he walked in, he found Sam asleep, unaware that he was even there. "Sammy." Dean whined.

     John was not there. He was at work. He promised them he would be back by yesterday, when he did not arrive Dean was not surprised neither was Sam. Despite this, Dean found himself making up lies for John. He told himself it was for John, but it was to protect Sam from the harsh truth. John was not a father that either one of the boys could count on to  _never_  disappoint. He was human and a mess, he tried, but  _try_  was not enough anymore. Sam of course, already knew. He was old enough to know when Dean was lying to him.

     Dean told Sam that their father was just late and busy at work, and that he would arrive tomorrow. Tomorrow was here and still no sign of John. No surprises there... 

     Sam pretended to listen to Dean's excuses most days. He felt sorry for his brother, constantly being pushed around by their dad and never questioning it.

     "Come on. Time for school." Dean shook Sam a bit to wake him up. Sam made a sound and Dean got up. "Now Sam! You're starting to make me angry."

     "Let me sleep." Sam said his voice filled with the laziness of a person who was supposed to be asleep. Dean pulled the covers off Sam's body exposing him to the cold; the twelve year old moved his hands around the bed searching for the covers. His body shivered searching for the lost warmth. Finally, he surrendered to his older brother and got up.

     "Hurry up. We're going to be late." Dean said walking out the room behind Sam. After Sam was gone, Dean decided to pack Sam's bag for him so that they would move quicker. He made Sam's bed and even took out his "uniform" for him. His uniform was the only pair of clothes Sam wore on each one of their "first" day at school.

     When Sam finished showering Dean was already half way through the breakfast dishes he had used. Sam changed as quickly as he could and came into the living room/kitchen and sat down to eat. Dean had prepared some toast, baked beans, bacon and egg.

     "Did you eat?" Sam was hesitant to start eating. Dean had a habit of skipping meals to save the food, so that it would last them weeks on end. Sam hated it. In those few days, Dean would lose so much weight and it was so wrong. 

     As a result, a lot of pent up anger was stashed away inside Sam awaiting John's return.

     "Yeah, I ate," Dean lied, "Now hurry up or we're going to be late you big baby."

     "How am I a baby?" Sam scoffed. Dean ignored him and finished rinsing the pan in his hands. He put it on the rack and ran to grab his bag. "Let's go Sammy. Finish the rest on the road."

     "But Dee..." Sam whined. Dean grabbed Sam's bag and opened the door, and stood there saying, "Sammy put it in the plastic lunch box, you can eat it and throw the lunch box in the bin on the way. Now let's go!" 

     Sam hurried to do what Dean had advised him to. He quickly packed his breakfast in a lunch box and followed Dean closing the door behind him. They ran down the street, Sam biting at his toast and egg. Dean was in front; his legs were longer, so they carried him better and covered a longer distance. Still, he slowed down for Sam.

     They crossed five robots and had to wait on two of them to turn green. Halfway on their small journey to school Sam finished his food and ran quicker to catch up with Dean. He grabbed his bag and put the lunch box in. It was one of the only lunch boxes they had. He felt wrong throwing it away.

     Dean stopped when they reached the school gate. He turned and said to Sam, "We meet back here after school, okay? So, wait for me." Dean was about to leave when Sam asked him, "Did you bring your pills?" 

      "Which ones?" Dean asked. He didn't want to answer the question, or have this kind of conversation with his twelve year old, unrepresented little brother.

     "Suppressants and birth control pills obviously."

     "Birth con-trol...?" Dean stopped himself. Sam saw Dean was embarrassed, but also just being a Dean and trying to avoid the question by saying nothing. 

     "Dean you're not exactly subtle in the amount of people you sleep with."

     "Three people and you won't let it go."

     "You could get pregnant Dean!" Sam was starting to get annoyed with his older brother, "I don't want to be an uncle just yet, we can't even feed ourselves."

     "Gosh calm down, it's not gonna happen." Dean said. "Just remember to meet me back here after school." Sam nodded before they ran towards the school's main entrance and separated in the whole way as Dean ran up the stairs for homeroom, which he was late for. Sam's classroom was very close, so he was lucky to only have missed two minutes of homeroom. 

     Dean's class was at the top, so by the time he arrived he had missed five minutes of homeroom. 

     Dean opened the door breathing heavily and stood there loudly screaming, "I'm here. I'm here!" As though he was about to miss out on a million dollar deal of a lifetime. 

     The entire class turned to face him. Some students started whispering to each other and some girls were giggling at him while most of the boys were groaning at him in annoyance. Great another hot-shot with good looks to compete with.

    Dean being the player he was, winked at the girls who were obviously staring at him trying to be more noticeable than the other, competing for his attention. One girl however, merely just glared at him. She had a square shaped face, amber eyes and black hair.

     "Mr. Winchester I presume." Mr Peterson said ticking the box next to Dean's name, "Nice of you to finally join us." He looked up, "You too Mr. Novak." 

     "Huh?" Dean was dumbfounded until he felt the heat of the presence behind him. He quickly spun around to look at who it was. He was greeted by a tall, diamond shaped face young man. And his eyes, oh his sapphire blues eyes were gorgeous. His hair was a dark brown and was styled, ...well Dean wasn't personally sure if it was a style or not. But it looked as though he had just had sex. 

     "Excuse me." His voice was low, husky, masculine and sexy in its own unique way. Dean felt himself heat up. Was he about to go into heat right here in front of this stranger? No. No. Dean inhaled and quickly regretted it when he was caught by the refreshing scent of honey, lime and nature?

     "Excuse me." Castiel said again. 

     "Oh. Sorry." Dean said, but stayed in the same spot. 

     "Can you apologize while moving out of my way?" Castiel snarled. The attitude quickly turned Dean off. 

     "Excuse you?" Dean snapped. "You don't talk to me like that."

     "I'll talk to you however I want." Castiel shot back. 

     "Well then see if I move." Dean stared at him challenging him for dominance. For an Omega Dean wasn't one to let go of his dignity. He was too self-righteous to let anyone walk all over him. Especially Alphas.

     "Get out of my way." Castiel had Dean by the collar trying to move him, and the next thing he knew he was crouched on the ground his hands wrapped around his stomach where Dean had kneed him. Castiel looked up his eyes turning a tense crimson.

     Dean growled at Castiel his eyes turning gold, he didn’t seem to feel it, or notice it for that matter. Neither of them knew that their eyes had turned a different colour except for the other. Luckily, no one in the room could see that. Castiel shot up, grabbed Dean by the neck, and pinned him on the wall outside the room. "You dare to challenge...me?" 

     Both Castiel and Dean were surprised when he said Omega, but the golden eyes said it all, Dean was an Omega. Dean assumed he meant it as an offence so he got angrier. Castiel looked at Dean’s face, his nostrils flaring with anger, he breathed and it hit him. Oh Dean. Sweet, sweet Dean. Dang, he smelt so nice. So Castiel’s Alpha thought.

     Luckily, no one could see or hear them. That was until someone else decided to join the party.

     "Mr. Novak! Mr. Winchester! Both of you detention after school." Mr Peterson said pulling them apart. Dean's eyes were already back to their usual mesmerising green colour. Castiel reached in his pockets and handed Mr. Peterson a piece of paper.

     "Mother said I could go." He then walked off muttering something under his breath.

     Mr Peterson stepped aside and signalled for Dean to enter the classroom. He walked in head held high and sat down throwing his bag on the table. 

     "Nice job Winchester start a fight with the richest alpha in school." One of the students mocked him.

     "Watch your mouth Crowley." The amber-eyed girl said. "It almost sounds like you're under-mining some of us. Her eyes flashed red. Dean gulped.

     "Sorry Alpha." Crowley laughed. He got back to his work. The amber-eyed girl looked at Dean her eyes turning red again. Dean wasn't sure what to do, but something in him was fighting to escape. 

     This girl was sending his Omega into submission. Luckily she looked away just as Dean was about to bare his neck and he sighed in relief.  _"I have to move seats."_ He told himself.

 

     Recess passed by so quickly because Dean was made to spend it in class for being late. He mostly just sat there eyeing the guitar in the corner. He was about to go and pick it up when the bell to signal end of the first break rang. He sighed and left class for the next period. Mating class.

     "Hi I'm Ellen Harvelle." The woman whom Dean assumed was the teacher introduced herself. "I'm the "Mating Class" teacher. Call me Ellen." 

     There was a knock on the door as she was writing the date on the board. She went and opened the door. Dean's breath hitched when I-just-had-sex-hair walked in. His eyes quickly narrowed and the two had a small glaring competition.

     "Class, Mr. Ronalds' class will be joining us today seeing as he isn't here and they have the same lesson right now." Mrs. Harvelle. "I expect you all to behave. You are Seniors after all." She aimed her words towards Castiel's class. They all nodded, chattering and sat down in empty spots. Some had to draw themselves chair from the corner of the class. 

     Castiel sat down next to another tall guy he was friends with. The guy had brown hair and a little bit of facial hair starting to grow. The two sat laughing and joking about something.

      Time passed and Mrs. Harvelle turned and angrily said, "Castiel! Metatron! I'm trying to teach." She was angry and an alpha for that matter because they all saw her eyes turn red. "Castiel move and seat next to Dean. Charlie would you please sit with Metatron for today only?" 

     Dean wanted to laugh. This kind of shit only happened in movies.

     What were the odds of someone you hate being made to sit next to you? On top of that, you would have just met that day. Castiel sat down and Dean was now expecting to hear, "Dean and Castiel you're partner's in this assignment." 

     Sure enough, it happened. "For this assignment you'll need to find a partner."  Mrs Harvelle said. "Now all of you know that you are allowed to wear suppressants," She started, "most of you wear them. I need one suppressants wearing partner and one who doesn't. You have to spend time for a week and try to guess what the other person's secondary gender is."

     Dean swallowed. Castiel grinned.

     "For the senior students in the room you will have to pair up from someone in your class, because you're all linked for today only."

      Dean turned to find Charlie, the girl who had been seating next to him before, instead Mrs. Harvelle cut him off when she said, "Tessa you pair up with Dean since you're class president and used to this." 

     Dean was excited to meet "Tessa", or whoever she was. A girl was always his best option for alone time, but when he heard her voice say, "Yes Mrs. Harvelle." Dean froze. 

     Tessa was the Alpha girl who had been staring at him. She almost sent him into submission before, how was he supposed to behave normally around her. He could go into heat and bend over for her like a whore. He didn't want that. He didn't want to be mated and pregnant at sixteen...well pregnancy was too much, but still.

     He was actually starting to wish Castiel had been his chosen partner.


	2. After school detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Dean's first day of school.  
> He should have probably taken those pills with him...wait, but his heat is not due yet?

**AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION**

**2.76**

 

     When the lunch bell went, Dean had never been happy to leave the class. During the lesson, he was unsettled and unable to sleep as he always usually did. With Tessa sitting next to him, his body was aching to be touched.

     He wanted her to touch him in ways no one else ever did. He wanted her knot too, and that scared him. Why was he reacting to her so much? He almost submitted to her. 

     He was sure she noticed...Castiel too. Considering the way he was eyeing Dean the entire class time. Dean could feel the hairs on his neck standing at the stare. 

     Therefore, when the bell went, he happily ran out the room headed for the bathroom. He went into a cubicle and locked the door. He closed the toilet lid and sat on top of it his legs wide open.

     There was slick licking from his  _back_  hole already. His body temperature increased and he felt like he was burning.

     "Mhmm, ngh! Ahh!" he released a whine, he couldn't stop himself. His fingers didn't feel enough, he wanted something bigger and thicker. He wanted someone else to touch him, but it seemed his fingers would have to do the work for him for that day. It had to work. When he found his prostate he forced himself to bite on his lip to stop the moans from escaping his mouth, and attracting unwanted attention. Especially from Alphas, they would knot him and leave him pregnant, or control him. He didn't want any of that.

     For him to agree to mate, his so-called Alpha would have to fight for him. He wanted a real relationship with many cute and romantic moments. When his Omega side planned things, it was usually diamonds and unicorns, painting the sky.

     Dean finished taking care of himself half way through lunch and then he left the bathroom. He ran outside looking for Sam. Sam would have brought his pills on purpose not trusting Dean to do it himself out of embarrassment. Why his body doing this to him?

His heat wasn’t even supposed to come until at least for another four days.

     "Sam! Sammy?" He ran down the six classes looking for Sam. 

      He found Sam in the cafeteria seating with another boy his age. As he was approaching Sam, Castiel arrived and sat down. Dean stopped in his tracks. He walked back towards the entrance of the cafeteria and took out his phone to text Sam. 

        Dean watched as Sam stuck his hand into his pockets and take out his phone. The younger Winchester saw the first text before Dean sent another.

 

 **From: °Dee°** :

**Sent: 12:45PM, Aug 18**

Where are you?

I'm outside the cafeteria door.

 

     It took a few minutes for Sam to reply to him. Dean waited anxiously until he saw the sign that Sam was texting and then the message came.

 

**From: Sammy**

**Sent: 12:48PM, Aug 18**

I'm in the cafeteria.

Just come in and you'll see me.

What do you want anyways?

 

**From: °Dee°**

**Sent: 12:49PM, Aug 18**

Pills.

 

**From Sammy:**

**Sent: 12:49PM, Aug 18**

Pills?

Dee I asked you if you brought some.

 

**From: °Dee°**

**Sent: 12:49PM, Aug 18**

And I didn't answer the question.

 

**From: Sammy**

**Sent: 12:50PM, Aug 18**

Damn it Dee. 

 

**From: °Dee°**

**Sent: 12:50PM, Aug 18**

Sammy please!

There is stuff coming out.

 

**From: Sammy**

**Sent: 12:50PM-12:51PM, Aug 18**

Ugh.

Fine.

Keep that to yourself next time. 

 

     Dean smirked. That worked. He loved how he could joke with his brother in so many ways and still not be awkward. The gross emoji Sam had sent him was funny.

 

**From: Sammy**

**Sent: 12;52PM, Aug 18**

Let me ask my friend for scent blockers as well, so that no one can smell you.

 

      Dean's eyes widened as he stared at the text message. He quickly poked his head and looked inside the cafeteria where Sam was seating. Where Sam was, Castiel and another younger boy around Sam's age sat with him. The younger boy didn't look like he had presented yet, Dean doubted it, he was hundred percent sure that boy was barely presented, which meant Sam planned on asking Castiel. And that provoked something in Dean. A mild panic attack.

 

**From: °Dee°**

**Sent: 12:54PM, Aug 18**

No!

Sammy!

It's fine.

 

**From: Sammy**

**Sent: 12:54PM, Aug 18**

Don't worry Dee, he treats omega's nicely.

Plus, I don't want you getting raped.

 

**From: °Dee°**

**Sent: ....**

Sammy no.

Don't gwive tgo Cassiel

 

      _"Where's the damn auto correct when you need it?"_ Dean looked at his text, but then there was no point sending it.

 

**From: °Dee°**

**Sent: ....**

Sammy no

Don't gwive tg|

Don't gwi|

Do|

 

....

Sammy n|

Sam|

S|

|

|

 

     It was too late for Dean to say anything else. He saw Castiel lean in to talk to Sam. Sam whispered something in his ear and he nodded. He signaled "one second" with his index finger and got up from his seat. Sam stopped him, gave him something, and pointed to the door. He was directing him somewhere. Dean ran off towards the lockers and pretended to be doing something useful.

     Nevertheless, because of Dean's bad luck Castiel was the one to show up with the pills in his hands. "Here. Sam told me to give them to you." Castiel paused before he added, "Tell me if she needs more."

     "Thanks." Dean said in realisation. _He thinks they were for someone else._ Dean thought. "...And I will. Don't want her getting pregnant."

     "Yeah." Castiel said and walked off. Dean released a huge sigh. "Good job Sammy. Didn't tell him I'm the Omega." Dean grinned and jumped up with excitement. He hoped his way to the bubblers. 

     He didn't see Castiel watching him by the corner of eyes, or the smile on his face. 

 

     After lunch finished Dean had Maths and PE. He was excited. He could ace PE with his eyes closed, not that he was actually going to close his eyes, he loved PE. Dean was first in his English. He didn't plan on having an extended detention with Castiel just because he was late. 

    "Winchester!" Tessa approached him as he entered the classroom. Dean was nervous he wanted to hide. She was the first person who ever made him feel like this. He hated it. Being so weak in front of someone. Tessa crossed her arms and position herself in front of Dean. 

     Dean raised his head and looked her in the eye. He prayed his eyes didn't turn gold looking into her ember eyes, but Tessa seemed to be consumed with her own problems. She looked left, right and center, but she seemed to have a hard time looking Dean in the eye. Dean saw her blush. 

     "Umm," 

     "Whoa Winchester." Crowley walked in and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Look at you, two Alphas wrapped around your little finger. Two of the strongest on top of that." 

     Dean turned red and quickly pushed his arm off. "Whatever Crowley." He said.

     "Crowley." Tessa's eyes were turning red. Crowley got the hint and quickly sped off towards the back where he placed his body in the seat next to the one Tessa was going to seat. "Do you want to meet at my house to do the assignment?" She finally asked.

      _"No!"_ That’s what Dean wanted to say, but the word came out different. "Sure." He said. Tessa rubbed the back of her neck. 

     "Wednesday?" She asked nervously. Dean simply nodded and she walked off and sat down with Crowley who quickly started teasing her making kissy faces and all that he could do to make her angry with him. Dean saw her eye him once or twice, however, he pretended no to see.

     English started when their teacher walked in when Mr. Peterson their homeroom teacher entered the room. He had papers in his hand. Charlie who was late was quickly given the papers to hand them out. 

     When Dean got his paper, he read through it. It was about a narrative competition. If it was poetry, sure, he would have done it. He liked music and writing lyrics, so Poetry wasn't a problem. Narrative stories weren't his forte. He giggled to himself "forte", his mind started wandered of thinking of music. 

      "Okay." Mr. Peterson started. "Narrative Competition." There was plenty of groaning that filled the classroom. Mr Peterson placed the paper down, and picked up his list. "Who wants to take part?"

     There were no hands that went up. Dean decided to raise his hand instead. "Dean! Good on you." Mr. Peterson said. "I had already put your name down."

     "What?" Dean was lost.

     "You were late," Mr. Peterson said. "And I read your papers, English is your forte, and so is music."

     Dean wasn't surprised there. From all the schools he had been to a lot of teachers forced him to participate in things based on his papers.

     "Who else is doing it?" Charlie asked. Dean was getting used to her being next to him. 

     Mr. Peterson not wanting to go through the names handed her the list and tended to his duty as the English Teacher.

     Charlie read the names aloud, but caught dean's attention when she mentioned Castiel Novak.

     What? 

     There was another name on that list that left him with goose bumps. No!

 -

     PE passed by quickly. Everyone wanted Dean in their team because of his skills. Nobody beat him once at Dodgeball. 

 -

     School finished with Dean amidst his excitement. He didn't want class to end. PE was one of his favourite subjects. Dean left PE class with Charlie behind him. 

     "Dean." She said stopping him in his tracks. "Nice job."

     "Thanks Red." He smiled at her accepting the compliment.

     "Okay. I like you." She said. "I and you are going to be best friends from now on."

     "Well you sure won't the shy type."

     "You gotta observe the person. Make sure they aren't a creep." She said to him. Dean laughed and the two of them walked to their lockers together.

     On his way to detention, Dean would have gotten away with leaving unnoticed but he knew the punishment would be far worse tomorrow if he left. So he headed for room 065 as he had heard from the few people he had asked. And from the bold signs that had the words  **"Detention! Room 065".**

    When he entered the room Castiel was yet to arrive. Perhaps because he was a senior student so he finished later. Dean sat down on an empty chair. Ten minutes passed an idea popped in his head. He had signed his name. The teacher had identified him. He had been told, to stay in for an hour. However,...what if he stayed only for ten minutes? They wouldn't know. 

     And Castiel. He could deal with the knot-head.

 

     "See ya later Cas." His baby brother waved at him.

     "Bye Gabriel." He waved back. "Remember. If mother asks. I had extra studies."

     "Yeah. And if anyone asks. The best brother in the world bought me a new phone." Gabriel smirked mischievously. "Out of the kindness of his heart."

    Castiel rolled his eyes. Yes. He had been blackmailed by a twelve year old. What was he supposed to do?

     Gabriel had learnt from the best. The best being himself, Castiel was famous for being a trouble maker in the Novak Household. He was the most rebellious. His mother got angry because his behaviour was rubbing off on Gabriel and their youngest siblings Alfie, Anna and Claire. They had ghe mind of their own. Well, Alfie was almost there, but Gabriel, Anna and Claire were already on the Castiel wagon.

 

     Castiel entered the detention room and found Dean wasn't there. He looked around and saw no one. Did he ditch? He mentally slapped himself, he was an idiot, he should have ditched too. His mother could easily fixed the problem. After she forced him to agree to take over the family business in the future. And he really didn't want that burden on his shoulders. Thus was part if the reason he was behaving, no longer going to parties, sleeping around. He didn't even look at people sexuakmh or mess around with people.

    Until Dean showed up in the morning. If he had just moved out of the way Castiel wouldn't have ended up in detention. He wouldn't have failed his last test because Dean fucking Winchester's ass was stuck in his fucking mind.

     "One second." Castiel paused when he heard Dean's voice.

     "Great! Now I'm going crazy." Castiel said to himself out loud. "His voice is stuck in my head."

     "Sammy." There it was again. Castiel looked around the room until finally he saw it. Dean's ass was hanging from the window. "Did you catch my bag?" Dean asked.

     Castiel moved closer to Dean. Dean was more focused on the person who he was talking to so he didn't see Castiel.

    "Hurry up Dee." Castiel recognised that voice. It was Sam's. "Just jump already." Sam was getting impatient.

     "What? Not even going to say goodbye to me?" Castiel cut in causing Dean to look back. Instead, he was greeted with glass in his face. 

     "Ouch!" He cried carefully lowering his head and removing himself from the window. 

     "Dean are you okay?" Sam's voice was loud and filled with worry. 

     "I'm fine bitch!" Dean shouted out at Sam

     "I'm just worried you jerk!" Sam snapped back at him.

     "What are you doing here?" Dean asked Castiel, his hand still on his forehead where the pain was radiating.

     "I have detention." Castiel said seating on the table. Dean scoffed. "Right. A rich person like you shows up to Detention. That's a first."

     "Money doesn't buy you freedom Dean."  Castiel's expression was so serious and experienced and yet, Dean laughed. "I don't usually believe in wrong answers or opinions, but Cas, that's the most  _wrongfully_  wrong statement I have ever heard."

     "Is that why you decided to seduce me by leaving your ass in the air? Because I'm rich and can buy you freedom?" He laughed. He was replied with a cold hard slap on his face, which turned his face left.

     Castiel looked at Dean, his eyes now a crimson shade and he move forward grabbing Dean by the neck and pushing him against the wall. Dean swore he felt sips of slick lick out of his hole. Not again. Why?

     First Tessa now Castiel. His body was driving him crazy. Why was he so needy? He still wasn’t supposed to be on his heat, he kept repeating this to himself. He didn’t want silence in his head, because then the possibility that he was sick would cloud his brain.

     "You wanna get hurt Omega?" He growled. "Don't test me so much if you want to stay safe."

     "You seem to like holding me by the neck." Dean kept his eyes locked with Castiel's. "Is this a kink of yours? Choking me?"

     Castiel removed his hand as quick as lighting. Dean was left regain his breath. Castiel leaned over the window. "Hey Sam."

     "Castiel! Hey!" Sam smiled. "Are you the one keeping my brother company?" 

     Castiel didn't get a change to answer because Dean rested his hand in his shoulder and growled. "How did you find out?" His eyes turned gold.

     Castiel was taken by surprise but regained his strength and pushed Dean back and onto the table. Castiel put his knee between Dean's legs. His eyes red. "That you are an Omega?" He asked. "I want to say your brother..."

     Dean's eyes turned green again and Castiel followed his lead tucking his Alpha back in. "Sam?" He asked. "But, you said..." 

     "As I was saying, I want to say your brother, but I found out in the morning, remember? You didn’t think that I was trying to bully you by calling you an Omega, right?” Castiel saw the look on Dean’s face. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable." Castiel said. "But it seems I failed miserably." Dean gave him an  ** _'ah-duh'_** look. Castiel still refused to move he had his hands on Dean's sides. He had his gaze focused on Dean. "Don't give me that look. You don't know how hard you made it for me to get along with you."

     "We just met."

     "That's the worst part of it all." Castiel released Dean and moved away running a hand through his hair. It was actually a little bit long, and it looked good. Dean wondered what he would look like with short hair, but caught himself before he started wondering about something else.

     "If you hadn't showed up I would have gone by now."

    "Why do you want to leave so much?" Castiel asked. Dean didn't want to answer that question. It was half past four by then. Detention was finished. He hadn't realised it, but time had passed. Between the times Castiel was late, when Sam came and they started to talk before he decided to sneak out to now, time had passed.

    "Sammy!" Dean ran to the window. "Move out of the way I’m jumping." Dean said. 

     "What?" Castiel chimed in. "No! No! Absolutely not! Take the stairs. I don't want you dying on me."

     Dean stares at Castiel like he was crazy. "Cas..."

    "I like it when you say my name like that, it's sexy." He said. "But it won't be as sexy when you're dead."

    "Calm down Alpha, I'm fully bullet proof." Dean teased tugging at his leather jacket getting ready to jump. Dean was about to jump, but instead Castiel ran past him and jumped out the window. Dean heard Sam scream scrambling out of Castiel's way before Castiel “catcalled” him.

     "Come on Sassy!" Castiel shouted, "You know you don't wanna let me win." And he was right. Dean jumped out the window and landed behind Castiel. 

     "Sassy? Really? " Dean laughed. Sam laughed too. Castiel turned red. "I'm new at this." He groaned embarrassed.

     "Doesn't being rich come with plenty of panties dropping to the floor?" Dean joked. Sam fake gagged. 

     "Not if it's not your panties," Castiel winked. Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding. I just like smaller butts, and yet I really like the look of yours." 

     Sam hit Cas on the shoulder. "Are you checking out my brother?" 

     "Oh. Protective are we?" Castiel laughed. Dean smiled shyly beaming with pride. That was his Sammy. 

     "It's the Winchester way."

     "Yeah right." Sam scoffed. "Since when is dad ever there to protect you? Remember what you had to do to survive your first Heat?"

     "Sam." Dean gritted his teeth. "Cas is a stranger telling him our family problems is not helping." Castiel's heart sank and he was unprepared. Why was he reacting like this? Ever since he saw Dean in the morning, he had been like a horny teenager.

     The three of them exited the school gates Sam handed Dean his backpack. "Thought you were just being kind and carrying it home for me." Dean chuckled. Sam laughed as well. His laughter was quickly cut short when  ** _he_** appeared in front of them. 

     "Dad?" Dean breathed out deeply. Sam was just surprised.

     "School was over hours ago. I got home you weren't there." John was angry. "You know how worried I was?"

     "I'm sorry dad." Dean's gaze went to the ground. "I didn't know. It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

     "Worried what?" Sam's voice boomed angry and deep. "Worried that your Omega son might run away leaving you with no merchandise?" 

     "Sammy!" Dean turned to face him, but found Sam's eyes were red his gaze lowered once again. Sam was an Alpha.

     "Sam. If you have a problem leave!" John growled back it him still controlling his Alpha. The hostility radiating both of them was intense; nevertheless, Castiel's voice seemed to stop the war. 

      **"Dean is not your property."** He pointed at John.  **"Or yours."** He glared at Sam his blood red eyes like fire flames. Dean was tempted to submit. His eyes were on the brim of turning gold, luckily no one could see.

     "What? And he is your property?" John laughed. Castiel cut him off when he moved with lighting speed to stand in front of John. 

      **"I'm his one and only enemy."** Castiel snarled.  **"he doesn't need you distracting him from the battle. Alphas like me bite, first opening they get."**

     John understanding he had no right or energy to fight for dominance he gave up and bared his neck. Castiel turned to face Dean. He saw the slight anger on Dean's face. He walked off patting Sam on the shoulder. He didn't look back, his eyes did catch a glimpse of the figure hidden behind the red bricks surrounding the school. 

     The figure walked off, towards the white limousine, which was waiting.

 

     Dean and Sam followed behind John into the Impala in silence. 

     John didn't make any further statements. The question that came out of his mouth was, "How was school?"

     Sam was the one who responded. Dean was caught up with the pent up mixed emotions he was feeling. His Omega was driving him nuts. 

     He almost bared his neck to Cas. Like seriously, he just wanted to sing: " ** _Hush Little Omega, Don't you moan. Don’t lick any slick or bare your neck, the time to spread your legs will come. Why don't you be patient and let Dean ride shotgun for a while?"_**


	3. Rivalry Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds himself in an unwanted rivalry of the heart. But if it's such an unwanted rival why does he keep getting involved. 
> 
> Oooh and jealous Cas is all up in this bitch! Lol

**RIVALRY BEGINS**

**3.76**

 

 

     Castiel entered the school gates with a grin spread across his face. This day felt good from the moment he woke up drooling on his pillow. His dreams last night were rather sweet, there were beautiful green eyes that looked at him filled with so much compassion, and he liked the feeling he got from the gaze. He was looking forward to today because of that dream, but at the same time, his nerves were high on ends.

     After school the previous day, Castiel had witnessed Dean and Sam's father's aggressive behaviour towards them. And Sam... Sam presented as an Alpha right there out of rage. Castiel was forced to take over before the father and his youngest son got into a fight, which would cause them to lose Deans trust for life. Castiel knew that Omegas nowadays didn't like being controlled or being someone’s "thing" as though they didn't have a mind of their own. Especially Castiel's Sassy.

    Something else that seemed to catch Castiel's attention was he and Dean's conversation later that night. Yes, Castiel had sneakily; in a stalker, kind of way used his money to find someone who could find Dean’s phone number for him.

     The conversation between them man have been intense, a bit flirtatious and maybe sexual, but from Castiel's point of view he was becoming kinder, possessive and a little bit obsessive because of Dean. And he didn't seem to understand. Neither did he like the feeling.

     The last time was in lo--he was attracted to someone in this way, everything went south. His mother got involved and it got very bad. Castiel wasn't ready for that again, but the grip he had on Dean was just getting tighter and tighter by the second. 

 

     As he was, walking Castiel stopped and rolled his eyes when he saw Tessa approaching him. Her steps were rather sharp and the look on her face was more of a fiery glare than it was a friendly glare, if there was even such a thing.

     She began her conversation with Castiel with the words, "I saw you last night." 

     "Good to see you too Tessa." Castiel said trying to sound offended, which he partly was. Nevertheless, he was more or so expecting the conversation. Therefore, she was the figure that he had seen. He should have known she would be watching him way before Dean was even enrolled. Looking at his papers Tessa was already interested.

     "I saw you with him!" Castiel raised his eyebrow. "Dean! I saw you with Dean!" 

     "I was talking with his little brother Sam," Castiel said casually, "Who is friends with my little brother Gabriel, the brother which you are aware of."

     "You don't fool me Castiel." Tessa growled. "You protected him!" Her finger rested on his chest pointing at him in blame, "You're not  _that_  kind. I know your family all too well. Your mother would never teach you to treat Omegas like they are diamonds."

     "So? I would have helped you if you were in his position," he said. Tessa cocked an eyebrow at him. He hated how she was right. His mother was too traditional and wanted Castiel and his siblings older and younger to be just as conventional as she was.

     That's part of why He rebelled against it. He gained knowledge of Omegas because of  _Her,_ Claire. And he was never the same.

     "You like him don't you?" Tessa chuckled. "That's why you flunked your exam. You were thinking of him." She became serious again, "Alphas don't function well when they have Omega pussy in their head." She paused to chuckle, "No wonder you got 32. Does your mother know?"

     "Tessa come on." Castiel started. "You know me better than that. I failed because I didn't study."

    "Look. I have to go." He said. "I don't have time for this." He walked off. He was headed to the library where he was going to study to re-do his test again. If his mother found out she would have questions, Tessa wouldn't mind leading her to Dean, and Castiel couldn't afford that. Especially now that he knew, Dean's situation and he had barely gained Dean's trust.

    His mother was too conventional to even alter beliefs before it was too late. If she knew, Dean was an Omega, let alone a poor omega she would ruin his life straight away. If only Dean had had money, but no, he was poor.

     Dirt poor.

 

     Castiel's first class was English with Mr. Peterson. That man stretched himself between Sophomore and Senior students, and sometimes Junior, but never the Freshman they were too undisciplined for him. Wild animals.

      _"Sophomore are way wilder."_ Castiel thought.  _"With their green eyes and full pink lips..."_

     Castiel shook his head ignoring himself.

     "Mr. Novak!" Mr. Peterson looked at him angry before he handed him his exam papers. A giant  **32** was circled on the corner of the paper. 

     "Mr. Peterson I--"

     "Save it!" Mr. Peterson shut him up. "I expected more from you Castiel. I'm so disappointed." Castiel hated it when people used the disappointment cardon him. He hoped Dean would never do that to him. It would break him. 

     Once again, Castiel blinked twice to cut off the thought of Dean circling his head. 

     "I want to re-do the test." Castiel said to Mr. Peterson.

     "There are no re-dos." Mr. Peterson said. "Unless you have a solid excuse." 

     Castiel was still following Mr. Peterson as he walked around the class handing out the papers as he was trying to persuade into letting him re-do the test. He hoped so much that he would agree, or Dean would be in so much danger. His mother would know Dean was the reason for Castiel's behaviour.

     "What if I study with someone who is always at the top of the class in English?" Castiel said stopping Mr. Peterson in his tracks, but then again they were back were the conversation had begun by the doorway near Mr. Peterson's well-polished wooden table.

     Castiel was caught off guard when a smirk appeared on Mr. Peterson's face. Castiel shivered and swallowed his pride as he asked, "Did you have something in mind sir?"

     "Why of course." Castiel knew those words would be the death of him. He was going to regret this for sure. The Teacher ripped a small piece of paper, took a pen, jotted something on the paper rather quickly, and handed it to Castiel. 

     "Hurry back for class." Mr. Peterson said.

     As Castiel exited the room, He looked at the paper. It was a name. His eyes went big.

     Kevin Tran. A Sophomore.

     Since when was he coming to school again? Why had he even been suspended for so long anyways?

 

     Sam looked at Gabe's phone. It was an iPhone 8. Wow. He had a Samsung 3. Dean had promised him a new phone for Christmas, but he wasn't counting on it, because unless Dean stole, that phone wasn't coming. That's what Sam thought.

     The twelve year olds played a few games before they put the phone away. Their teacher walked in. Mr. Georges. 

     Sam was always ready to learn so he was prepared to learn. As their teacher was taking names down there was a knock on the door. Then, a tall boy appeared at the door. 

     He was blonde with blue eyes; his eyes were similar to Castiel's, but not as blue. Castiel's were more bright Sapphire like. Moreover, this other man's were more like a bright sky blue.

     When Gabriel saw the man, his face glowed and he got out of his seat and ran to him. "Luci!" He jumped on the guy.

     "Gabe." The older guy hugged him back. Sam was at a loss. Who was this guy?

     His brother? His cousin? His uncle?  

     "Mr. Novak." Mr. Georges said. "Why must you disrupt my classroom?"

     "Sorry Ross." Lucifer said. "I just got transferred here and wanted to see what my baby brother’s class was like."

     "You got transferred?" Gabriel asked. Lucifer nodded smiling down at the younger Novak. The two brothers along with Sam and the whole class heard the teacher groan.

     "Ugh! Great. A bunch of Novaks under the roof of one school." He said. 

     "Are Alfie and Anna here?" Lucifer asked. Gabriel quickly responded with a big chuckled and a nod of the head.

     "Oh good. I don't have to go far to pick you guys up when we go home. Where's Cas?"

     "Hey Sam. What class is Dean in?" Gabriel asked.

     "My brother is younger than Cas, Gabe."

     "I know. But had will be there right now."

     Sam was confused? "Why?" Lucifer then left the classroom saying, "I'll search the school. Come see me at lunch Gabe. Dad gave me your lunch money." 

    "Bye Luci." Gabe waved his brother off, and went back to seat by Sam who was still lost in thought.

 

 

     Dean glanced at the boy in front of him. His arms behind his back and the police officers unwilling to let him go.

     What now?

     He was supposed to be in history class in that second. He loved History. Oh, the many things History taught him.

      He avoided eye contact while thinking of a solution.

 

     Castiel stepped into Mr. Shurley's class with a single knock. "Novak what can I do for you?" Castiel and Shurley seemed familiar with each other, perhaps because all the teachers Dean seemed to have were Castiel’s teachers too. 

     Castiel handed Shurley the small piece of paper. "Kevin Tran." Shurley read the name aloud just as Dean rushed in through the door.

     "Uh. Mr. Shurley?" Dean asked only glancing at Castiel once. Castiel's heart fell, had he done something wrong? 

     "Dean Winchester." Shurley was the first Teacher to call Dean by his first name. "May I help you Dean?" Mr. Shurley walked Castiel and walked outside with Dean. Once they were outside Dean walked back in and grabbed Castiel by the bicep --Damn be was ripped-- and pulled him outside. Castiel's heart thumped at the comforting contact. 

     "Umm, it's Kevin." Dean started. "The police won't let him in." 

     "Police?" They all raced off towards the exit headed for the menace they found a police car and two officers with Kevin in bondage. "Why is he in bondage?"

     "Umm, my dad filed a restraining order against him."

     "Why?" Mr. Peterson asked. Kevin and Dean looked at each other and both of them turned red.

     "Well I, I, umm I was twelve." Dean started. "I went into my first heat and Kevin knotted me." 

     Mr. Shurley sighed heavily, and Castiel who was angrier than he looked pretended to be normal, but he was angry. 

     And he hated himself for it. He wanted to be involved with Dean, but at the same time, he wanted to just walk away and let it all go at once.

     However, his Alpha hated the thought of being away from Dean. Castiel never thought he would compete with Tessa for love and now...Kevin Tran. He took Dean's first heat. Castiel's Alpha was so angry. His eyes were on the brim of turning red a growl almost escaped him until he felt a familiar hand rest against his shoulders.

     "Castiel do you know anyone who can remove the restraining order?" Mr. Shurley asked him. Castiel's Alpha jumped, it could be of help to Dean, and provide comfort. Castiel quickly nodded taking out his phone to make a phone call. He partly was angry with himself, but his Alpha strutting with pride. He did something neither Kevin or Tessa were able to do for Dean. 

    Of course he also knew Kevin was the man who took Dean's first ever heat.

 

     Tessa sat down opposite Crowley in their History class. A smile popped on her face. Crowley didn't bother to ask instead he continued on with the conversation, "You should invite him since you're do proud of his arrival."

    "Invite Dean too." She said.

    "Isn't Castiel going to show up?" Crowley asked. Tessa shrugged, she just wanted Dean there for her birthday party. It would make it better. Her heart wanted it.

     She was sure by now; she was deeply attracted to Dean. Her Alpha gave her trouble everyday telling her to dress nice or to behave with perfectionist. For Dean.

 

     Half the day passed by so quickly. It was lunchtime when Dean thought he would finally get a chance to talk with Castiel. Tessa had invited him to her party and he was going to ask Cas to go with him, but only if he wanted. 

     Not that the Omega cared or anything like that. He wanted to thank him for helping him with Kevin's situation. Even though he hadn't seen Kevin anywhere ever since that morning. He would have to look for him to catch up soon, if Kevin wasn't still angry. 

     Like his mother was that fateful day.

 

 

     Dean found Castiel as he was leaving the Library with Kevin beside him as they were talking. Once he saw Castiel Dean instantly became nervous, his face heated and his stomach flattered. Castiel was in glasses. He looked so hot.

     "Dean." Castiel smiled when saw him. It was weird to think that they didn't get on just a few hours before.

     "Hey  _Alpha._ " Dean teased. Yup, there it was. The relaxing feeling they had with each other in those rare moments they were getting along.

     "Dean!" Kevin cut in and moved in to hug him and picking him up in the process. He had gotten surprisingly bigger than Dean ever since they last saw each other. Kevin was always small, but the muscles were there. They just weren't as big. And he was an Alpha after all.

     "Kev!" Dean hugged him back. The two shared a sentimental reunion before they parted. The look that appeared on Castiel's face was one of an  _unpleased jealous boyfriend._ Dean saw that Castiel was now gritting his teeth with his tightened lips hiding it, and tried to stop smiling, but it didn't work. 

     "Gosh. Sammy will be so excited to see you." Dean said. 

     "He's here too?" Kevin jumped. Dean nodded his head, "and you would not believe this."

     "He presented." Castiel cut in. "He's an Alpha. Now there is  ** _three_**  Alphas in Dean's life." Castiel made sure to emphasis the part where he said three. 

     Dean squealed like a girl and soon enough Alpha Kevin started jumping with him. 

     Castiel watched unamused his blood boiling with a little bit of envy, but overall jealousy. He wanted to be the one hugging Dean and celebrating. And, And, he wanted, he wished the he was...Argh! He was mad.

     Kevin and Dean were so caught up in a conversation, which had now jumped to "...remember that time we tried to hack..." 

     Castiel wasn’t one to admit jealousy maybe in the future one day he would be more honest, but in that moment he wanted to throw away the jealousy.

     "Dean were you the one who asked to file the restraining order?" Castiel knew he couldn't take those words back after they slipped. However, he liked the look that washed over both their faces. However, if his Alpha were in another body, it would have killed.

     "What?" Dean's voice was small. Kevin was now serious and avoiding eye contact with Dean and rubbing his neck.

     "After you dropped your panties did you file for the restraining order?" Those words hit Dean in the face like a cold hard slap. 

     Castiel wanted to stop, but he added on, "Did you two do it throughout the rest of your heat?"

     "Castiel...that’s not." Kevin cut in trying to defend Dean however, his voice was as articulated and honestly, Dean didn't blame him. 

     Dean not sure of what to do ran off. He didn't want to see either of their faces. Castiel was caught off guard, but then the realisation hit him in the face and he followed him. They ended up at the back garden by the universities. 

     Dean was the one surprised to find a university, but Castiel was aware that this was a mixed school from transition to University. The buildings were just separated.

     "Dean!" Castiel called after him. "Dean wait!" 

     "Fuck off you Dick head." Dean growled now walking. Castiel didn't grab him or try to touch him in any way instead he ran in front of Dean and blocked his path.

     "Move out of my way Cas." The tears were still streaming. Ugh! Dean hated his Omega self for being so weak. Why didn't he just punch Castiel? He always punched dickbags. 

     "I'm sorry."

     "Why would you say that?" Dean asked. "Of all the questions you could have asked why that?

     "I, I don't know." Castiel replied. "Come on. Stop crying. Big boys don't cry."

     "What? 'Cause I'm poor and daddy won't buy me toys to shut me up?" 

     Castiel was taken aback, but felt he deserved it. Still he scrunched his face, "You wanna play that game Dean?" Castiel asked. "If you start bringing money into this, I'lI do it Dean."

     "You're already an asshole." Dean said. "I don't mind giving you an upgrade to a Spoilt knothead."

     "Don't test me Dean." Castiel said.

     "What else can you possibly do to me?" Dean asked. "There is nothing you have to give that I haven’t yet received."

     "You asked for it." Castiel moved forward, grabbed Dean by the neck, and pushed him backwards. They hit the bark of the tree Castiel was already kissing Dean passionately. Dean was surprised and tried to push him off, but Castiel's mighty strength seemed to get mightier in his most sensuous moments.

     "Provoke me again." Castiel whispered. "You'll end up in my bed."

     Castiel walked off a mischievous smile on his lips. Dean was left there infuriated.

     Sam saw.


	4. Alpha Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A public holiday on Tuesday. Dean isn't very excited to spend his day with his dad. Then he comes up with a smart idea, that ends another way.

**ALPHA DOMINANCE**

**4.76**

 

      _"You provoke me again you'll end up in my bed." Castiel's hands travelled up in Dean's shirt and soon the shirt came off. The omega whined as Castiel trailed his upper body with kisses and bites marks._

_Hands roamed around Dean's body trying to touch every corner; if they could go deeper Castiel would already be deal inside. Giving Dean the pleasure, he so greatly craved. He wanted Castiel and he wanted him bad._

_A hand travelled up his sweat pants and Dean moaned. Castiel had him under his body. Dean was trying to look away, but Castiel's blue eyes enchanted him leaving unable to turn away._

_Castiel pursed his lips to Dean winking, making a kiss sound. Dean stared at Castiel's desirable lips, which were_   _just an inch away. Castiel's breathing was rapid and his breath hot on Dean's neck._

_Castiel smirked, "I told you..." Dean looked at the Alphas red eyes. "You provoke me again you'll end up in my bed."_

_"You provoke me again you'll end up in my bed."_  The words repeated repeatedly then his eyes fluttered open and he sat up on his bed breathing heavily.

     His body was hot.

     "Dee?" Sammy woke up and looked at him. Dean was surprised to see him there, but then he remembered, his dad was still here so he was sleeping in Sam's room.

     "I'm fine. Bad dream." Sam nodded floating back to dream world whilst Dean slid out of the bed.  

     They weren't going to school today John had said for them to stay home while he "bonded" with his children. Dean had laughed in his head because "bonding day" just happened to be on a Public Holiday 

     John had planned to take them to a theme park. Dean wasn't sure how a theme park would help them "bond". So he made his own plan. He would invite some of his friends and pretend to run into them when he got there.

     However, first he needed a shower. A warm shower. He was feeling cold and his body was shivering.

     He entered the shower thinking of what he was going to wear. What if someone invited Cas? He would want to look irresistible towards the Alpha. Not that he liked him. He just wanted to test Castiel until he admitted defeat first.

     Dean could be too dignified sometimes. Ending up in Castiel's bed was not a part of his high school plan. But lots of sex with other people and lots of mind games...that was what he wanted.

     He was going to play Castiel like a game of chess. Make him feel like he was winning and then in a hiss of the wind, grab his King.

     Dean's shower ended when John started banging on the door telling him to "hurry the fuck up already."

      _"That's my father."_ Dean told himself rolling his eyes. He turned off the shower and stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist.

     There was a blury black mark on his hip bone on the left side. 

     He shrugged thinking it would go away. He always got weird marks on himself. The ink usually faded with more showers.

     In three days it would be gone.

     Dean opened the door and found Sam standing there. He yelped covering his eyes.

     "What now?" Dean asked. "Never seen a dick in your entire life?"

     "Where the hell is your towel?" Sam growled still covering his eyes. "Must have fallen off." Dean giggled. For an Alpha Sam was still a pussy.

      Thinking of pussies, Dean's was somehow burning for something big. He flushed red, grabbed a towel, and then ran past Sam to his--their room. He closed the door with a bang earning a "Dean! Watch it!" From John. When the door was being slammed, he listened quite well, when Dean screamed because of his nightmares he seemed to never care. 

     Dean rolled his eyes, and tended to his entrance just below his now Omega sized cock. He was nervous and his hand was shaking. He had read before...insert two fingers or even one. 

     One would do. One wouldn't hurt.

     He didn't want an Alpha's knot. If an Alpha's knot entered him in his pussy, he could easily get pregnant especially during his heat...which was supposed to be nearing soon. 

     His "main hole" at the back was used often by Omegas, especially thos who didn't want to get pregnant. He could go for hours and still wouldn't get pregnant.

     Dean's legs were shaking. He was nervous. His hand caressed around it first. He was so close, and then he closed his legs tightening his eyes shut  He let his front hole continue to crave for contact. He couldn't...he wouldn't succumb to his Omega needs. He didn't want to be a needy little bitch.

     "I'll go down swinging." He whispered to himself.

    He changed into jeans, a green muscle-shirt which was long enough to cover his ass. It looked like a t-shirt a dress. He swiped his short hair to the side a bit and grabbed his shades and leather jacket. Yup.  _"Kill em slowly,"_  Dean winked at himself in the mirror. "..with _sexiness."_

 

Sam finished showering minutes later. He changed whilst Dean and John sat in silence. Dean munched on a piece of toast trying to satisfy his growing hunger. He was getting impatient. The theme park was a long way to go and they were yet to leave.

     Sam walked into the living room and greeted John with a cold ass smile. John ignored it and merely nodded. Dean shivered. "You two are giving me goose bumps. Let's go into the heat, might break the ice." 

     "Only you go into heat Dean." Sam said, a hint of humour detected in his speech.

     "Ha ha! Very funny." Dean scoffed. "If you're not careful your beloved father might just swallow us both."

     "Gosh. You're just like Mary." John got up and walked to the door trying to hide the smile on his face with his cold exterior as he turned to hurry Sam and Dean.

     Mary was always sarcastic always unafraid of people's opinions. She had her own opinions and she wasn't afraid to express them, and man was she stubborn.

     "Sammy. Take a jacket."

     "Dean it's August." Sam said. 

     "I am not babying you when you get a cold, so grab the damn jacket."

       **"Dean. I don't want to."** Sam growled. Dean was taken aback. John stood there stunned, unsure of what to say. 

     "Did you just, did you just try to use your Alpha Voice on me?" The Omega's eyes were now gold and his eyebrows furrowed to show he was upset.

     "Dean I."

     "4 weeks." That's all he said before he hot into the car. Sam said nothing and followed in. John wasn't sure what "4 weeks" meant, but he didn't ask. Dean was like male version of Mary. It was never a great idea to ask Mary questions when she was angry. He learned that the hard way.

     "Dean..." Sam said. Dean crossed his arms and looked out the window. He didn't try to speak again.

     "Dean why did you seat in the back?"

     "I'm an Omega unless you forgot." Dean said. "I need  _my_  Alphas' consent.

     "Since when do you care about that?"

     "Since I didn't want to get arrested." Dean said. "It's not like you're going to quit your day job and take care of a certain  ** _bitch_**  if I get arrested."

     "Dean I'm sorry." Sam cut in.

     "Okay."

     "Does that mean I'm ungrounded?"

     "Nope."

     "Jerk." Sam mumbled.

     "5 weeks Bitch." Dean said before he looked out the window again. The rest of the ride was filled with tension. Surprisingly, no one suffocated from the poison in the air.

 

     The theme park was filled with a little too many people for Sam's liking. He preferred staying in a library and reading a book. That was more of his scene. Not a bunch of fun rides, teenagers kissing, little girls dragging their fathers to the toys and little mama's boys helping their mothers with the bags...

     Of course, it didn't take long until a couple of teenagers dragged each other behind the toilets...ugh! Teenagers. The girl who was grinding on the boy seemed to be an Alpha and the boy an Omega...a pair that Sam was surprised to see.

     Dean seemed occupied, his head moving left and right. Sam guessed who he was looking for, but didn't say anything. He didn't blame Dean. John could be too intense for the atmosphere.

     Dean had given up and was walking with his head down next to John, Sam by his side. "Sammy."

      "It's Sam."

     "Sammy?"

     "What?"

     "Sam--"

     "Gosh Dean. What the hell do you want?"

     "Make a conversation with me, I'm bored." Dean started. "What kind of public holiday is this boring?" 

     "I don’t know." Sam said. "Just go on a ride or something and I thought you were ignoring me?"

     The smile the appeared on Dean's face was almost disturbing. Sam instantly regretted his words. Dean leaned forward and whispered, "Only if you distract dad for me."

      "I didn’t mean  _that kind_  of  _ride_  Dean." Sam started. Dean patted his shoulder. "Do you want to be ungrounded or not?"

     "I don't care, but I prefer you NOT pregnant or with, I don't know, no STDs!!" Sam said through gritted teeth. Dean rolled his eyes. 

 

     "Heya Brother." It was Benny who spoke first as they approached all three Winchester boys. 

    "Benny." Dean jumped moving to hug his friend with ease. John who had noticed the group of teenage quickly moved to grab Dean and pulled him back by his leather jacket.

     "Dad, What the hell?" Dean growled slightly, ripping himself from John's grip aggressively. John said nothing, his eyes fixed on Dean. 

     Sam moved forward too. Dean was surprised to see them acting so weird. Sam's eyes were turning red.

     "Sammy hey! Calm down. It's just Benny." Dean tried to move past him, but John stopped him. 

     "Dad!" Dean cried. "Why are you doing this?"

     Dean wasn't sure what to do. Benny and Charlie started growling lightly. Kevin who was behind them was trying to fight it, but his instincts were pulling him in. And soon they took over.

     **"Move behind me Omega."** Sam spoke. Dean was annoyed, yet he couldn't fight it. He succumbed to his secondary nature and moved behind John and Sam.

     His eyes were now gold. He was hidden inside his Omega. The shame he felt for being so weak to his own little brother was unbearable. He hated it.

     "Sam!" An orange limousine pulled up and stopped at the wide entrance into the theme park. Sam who was focused on the Alphas opposite him was distracted. His attention drifted off to the familiar voice that was calling out to him.

     "Sam! Sam!" It came again a little boy speeding from the Limo. An older male quickly jumped out the car following behind him. The older male wore a black suit, white shirt, a tie and shades. 

     "Gabe!" Sam ran towards his friend forgetting the tension he once was part of. Dean wasn't sure what to do. His Golden eyes fading between green and gold. John was moving left signalling for Dean to walk with him. Was he actually trying to scare off Dean's friends? Why?

     Sam and Gabriel ran to John not focusing on what was going on, except for Gabriel who quickly looked to the ground avoiding eye contact with the Alphas. He was an Omega too. He ran to the familiar scent of Omega he could smell. He ran to Dean.

     Sam could soon smell that Gabriel was scared his eyes turned a blood red and he lashed out trying to find which Alpha was scaring Gabriel. His eyes darted back and forth among all the Alphas. 

     He was about to jump toward Benny who was in front of the teenagers. When a rough hand grabbed him. 

     "Dean! Gabe! Are you two okay?" Dean looked up and met the eyes of the Alpha who had just arrived. 

     "Tessa..." He whispered her name. 

     Everyone turned back to normal and stood there unsure of why they had been standing ready to fight like wild animals.

     "Dad why were you growling at my friends?" Dean asked looking at John confused. Many answers to his own question raced to come to the forefront of his brain.

    John didn't answer instead he grabbed Dean and walked off. Charlie quickly ran forward and hugged Tessa restraining her from following after Dean and John. They struggled together.

 

     "Dad. Dad you're hurting me." Dean tried to escape from Johns tight grip on his wrist, but that only made John tighten his grip harder.

     "Da-" Dean started, but was cut off by John's angry voice shouting at him. "All your friends are Alphas!"

     "What...I?"

     "How many of them have you slept with?" John asked. Dean's mouth opened, but his words were to harsh so he said anything. "Was it the big one?"

     "Dad..." Dean said about to cry.

     "Was it the red head?" John asked. "Was it Kevin? Again?"

     "No! Of course not, I-" Dean cut himself off choking. "I, we, me and him are just friends now."

     John looked at Dean his face filled with anger and hurt, it was hard for Dean to decipher which emotion was which.

     "You think they just want to be friends with you?" John asked shaking his head. "Dean Winchester the special Omega who can just be  _friends_ with Alphas without getting rapped."

     "Dad they're my friends! They wouldn't do that to me." Dean paused, "or anyone for that matter."

     "Don't be stupid Dean." John didn't even look at him as he spoke. "They're Alphas. They have needs."

     "What? Like you did when you cheated on mum?" He couldn't hold back anymore.

     John quickly raised his hand and slapped Dean. "Your mother was dying."

     "So you cheated? Because an Alpha has needs?"

     "Don't talk back to me like that Dean." John said. "I could easily ruin you if I wanted to."

     "What else can you possibly do to me? Sell me off to some knot-head Alpha?" Dean asked. "How do you think I survived my first heat?" Dean was laughing. "Where do you think I get the money for me and Sammy when you go off to see your trophy wife and favourite son?"

     John raised his hand to slap Dean again Dean looked away ready for it. But the slap never came.

      " **Touch him again I'll make you pay**." Dean's eyes shot open when he heard that voice.

     "Cas?" He stared in disbelief. Castiel smiled at him and then he let go of John's hand. Castiel had on a suit, his signature "I just had sex" air on display and his tie was loose. He looked sexy, Dean like it.

     "Let's go." Castiel turned away from John and grabbed Dean's hand. Dean turned red praying Castiel couldn't see him.

     He saw him.

     "A Novak?" John asked. "You've been sleeping with a Novak for money?" John laughed. 

     Castiel furrowed his brows. He released Dean's hand and walked to the corner of the tent and he stopped. His palms folded into fists.

      "Looks like your Alpha is upset." John said. Dean watched Castiel leave, he blinked his eyes slowly. He looked back at John his eyes teary. "I wish mum was here." 

     Those words hit John like a ton of bricks. He felt them destroy him as Dean ran off crying. 

     Castiel wasn't there when Dean ran off after him. He was gone mixed in with the people surrounding him. He could've been anywhere.

     A hand grabbed him and covered his eyes and he was pulled into a shed. He could hear hurried breathing. The person was bigger than him and smelt familiar...but he was sure it wasn't Castiel.

 

  * **6 Minutes Earlier** **●**



     "Gabe! Why did you just run out the car like that?" Castiel approached the group of teenagers and his little brother. Everyone else seemed to take notice of the group of people behind him. Well the three people and six bodyguards. 

     "I wanted to see Sam." Gabriel said.

     "You couldn't wait for everyone else?" Castiel asked, he was upset with the younger boy until he suddenly hugged him.

     "What's wrong?" His tone quickly changed. "Gabe?"

      "He just got scared from when Dean's dad was angry."

     "Huh? Then where is Dean?" Castiel asked. "Tell me he didn't leave with his dad."

     "He didn't leave with his dad." Tessa was the one answered. Castiel gave her the eye. "What? You asked." She shrugged.

     "Why are you dressed like that anyways?" Charlie asked.

     He loosened Gabe's grip on him and left in the direction everyone had been facing. He wasn't sure if he was going the right way or not. He didn't really care. Something about Dean being with his dad just made him jump, in a way that Alphas didn't jump.

     He stopped by a tent after he saw a man who seemed to be listening to a conversation. He walked to the back of the they and stopped before he was seen. He peaked, and surely there they were John and Dean. Dean looked angry and so did John, but John was more amused than he was angry.

     Castiel waited hoping that he wouldn't have to step in. John was the only parent Dean had left. Tension between them was dangerous.

     He listened to their relationship. When Dean started shouting about a "trophy and favourite son." Castiel was caught off guard. Didn't John have two children? Dean and Sam.

     Knowing John would be angry with those words he ran into the open just in time to catch John before he hit Dean. 

      "Touch him again I'll make you pay." Castiel growled. His eyes were still their normal sapphire blue, but his teeth were sharp proving he would bite John's head off any moment if he dared to defy him.

     Dean's eyes shot open when he heard that voice.

     "Cas?" Dean stared at Castiel in disbelief. Castiel smiled at him. Something about the way Dean looked at him left a tingling sensation in his stomach. His eyes refused to look anywhere, but at Dean. 

     He let go of John's hand as if he was tossing away a bone to a dog. He was sure Dean hadn't noticed the disgust in his eyes when he glanced at John.

     "Let's go." Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand turning away from John. Castiel felt Dean's hand soften in his, Dean was embarrassed and red. Castiel found it cute. And man did he want to show Dean just how cute he found it. He wanted to just bend him over and do him right there. But John was there.

     "A Novak?" John asked. "You've been sleeping with a Novak for money?" John's laughed annoyed Castiel. But there was something else that he felt arise in him. He furrowed his eyebrows looming at Dean, released Dean’s hand, and walked off.

      "Looks like your Alpha is upset." He heard John say, but he couldn't hear what Dean said, but of course he felt him watching him go. 

 

**NOW:**

     Castiel ran off once he was away from the tent. He didn't want Dean to follow him. As he was running he bumped into a thick girl who was waking with a Crowley.

      Meg. It was Meg. Castiel didn't even bother to stop and apologise he kept on going his head getting fuzzy...and his sight blurring. 

     He stopped when he was away from the theme park...He now stood in an empty park by the lake surrounded by numerous trees and greenery of the shaved grass. He liked the way the wind blew his hair and how he relaxed it was.

     It was both a shame and a fortune that no one ever bothered to go to the park anymore. They now had movies and dinner to enjoy with their dates instead of stargazing...or playing chasey in the midnight...under the night sky. On the other hand, making love while the wind blew their hair sounded just as sexy.

     He hated that he couldn’t have Dean. That' why he was angry. He wanted to make love to Dean. He never thought his last resort would be to pay him for sex. He wanted it free.

     Damn it! 

     How many men had done it with Dean for money? The thought not only disgusted him it made him angry and killed him with jealousy.

     He let himself collapse onto the grass. And closed his eyes. For a while, he just stayed quiet and then he began to whistle.

     "Sir?" It was his bodyguard. "Are you alright?"

     "Yes. Uriel" He sighed heavily. "I'm great." 

     "Do you wish to see him Sir?"

     "He doesn't want me Uriel. He wants money."

     "Maybe you misheard sir."

     "His dad already think he is fucking me." Castiel said. "Find out who he slept with last."

     "Castiel." Uriel said. "Are you forgetting what happened the last time we went down this road?"

     "You're right." Castiel said. "Then by all means do something that might cheer me up."

     Uriel agreed. Castiel closed his eyes once again. Knowing Uriel would be a while. He got up and ran to the tents.

 

 **26 minutes later:**  

     "Why did you come here?" Benny looked at Tessa as they walked following Sam and Gabe. "We already agreed that you will leave him alone when he's not in school."

     "6 o'clock is too far. I can't wait that long." Tessa said impatiently.

     "You're acting like an Omega in heat." Benny said. "It’s not fair on him. He won't think straight."

      Dean then appeared before them his eyes red just as Benny mentioned him.

     "Dean?" Kevin and Charlie were the ones who ran to him. 

     "What happened?" Charlie asked.

     "Dee why is your chick red? Did dad hit you again?" Sam was the one who asked the troubling question. Everyone hoped he would say no, instead he smiled at Sam and said. "It didn't hurt that much. I'm fine." His lies wee easy to spot, but he tried anyways. And Sam already knew.

     Nobody asked him any further questions though. "Did Cas come back here?"

     "What do you mean? What happened?"

     "He didn't get arrested for killing your dad did He?" Lucifer jumped into the conversation. He had been waking alongside them silently.

    "No." Dean's breathing was shaky. 

     "Where were you anyways?" Benny asked. "You took so long."

     "I umm," Dean was thinking of when he got dragged into the tent. The pitch blackness of his surroundings and the familiar scent of whoever had left marks on his body. How could he tell them that he had been...touched? How could he let himself be weak in a moment like this?

     Dean looked at Tessa. Tessa didn't look at him, she pretended as though she wasn't looking at him and continued to walk.

     Everyone else was lost, they didn't bother to ask because then Dean changed the subject anyways "Let's go on a ride." He said.

     "Which one?"

     Dean wanted the fastest and scariest one, but his Omega was imagining a romantic moment with Tessa on the teacups. Was he trying to escape the horrifying experience he had just had?

     He shook off the image. Why was Tessa suddenly taking over?

     Without Castiel around, Dean's heart raced for Tessa. Benny and Charlie stood whispering something to each other. Kevin walked to Dean. Lucifer continued moving with Sam and Gabriel as well as Anna and Claire.

     "You want to go on the teacups don't you?" Kevin's asked. Dean shamefully looked to the ground and nodded.

     Kevin chuckled. "Why didn't you jut say so? Let's go and spin!" He clapped his hands like he always did when he was excited. Dean followed Kevin and they bought their tickets. They quickly got on and sat laughing about when they were kids and snuck off to a theme park across Dean's house. Kevin had been caught and Dean...Dean saw John with his other son and wife.

     Kevin patted Dean on the shoulder and smiled at him telling him it was okay to be sad. Dean flinched at the contact Kevin made with him. His eyes showed fear. Kevin didn't realise.

     Dean bit his tongue to stop himself from shaking. He breathed in heavily shutting off the images of those few minutes that would forever haunt me. "I don't like thinking about it." Dean said to Kevin.

     "I know." Kevin whispered. The cups started moving and spinning.

     Dean gripped onto Kevin's shoulder feeling slightly frightened...he was struggling not to pass out.

     "It's okay Dean. We won't spin off into the unknown." Kevin laughed teasing him. Dean glared at him and Kevin laughed harder. "If you keep looking at me like that I might not be able to hold myself back you know?"

     Dean couldn't help, but release a laugh. Kevin smiled knowing he had calmed Dean down. The cups increased in speed and Dean ended up closing his eyes, but he felt worse. He could feel the winds clearly with his eyes closed, and the spinning was much harder to ignore. He opened his eyes and stared ahead and then away from the cups to his friends who were smiling and waving at him. He pulled a smile that he could barely hold.

     "Dean look at me." Kevin said. Dean did as told. "Good just keep your eyes on me."

     Dean kept nodding, staring into Kevin's eyes. If Mrs. Tran was here she would have a heart attack.

     "Dean...your eyes." Kevin said. "It’s easy to get lost in your eyes."

     "Kev...not the time." Dean shook if off.

     "You know. Since I saw you, nowadays I keep thinking of those nights we spent together."

     "Kev don't..." Dean said. "I'm trying to forget it..."

     "So you've been thinking about to too?"

     "Well how can I not?” Dean was yelling. “I mean come on. Who is that low? I was desperate for the money, and I have been needy ever since I met him! It’s not fair! I didn’t want to.”

     "What?" Kevin asked. "I didn't take adv—, wait who took advantage of you?"

     Dean didn't answer. "Was it someone who came here w-"  Dean didn't want him to finish that sentence, unsure of how to make him shut up, Dean leaned in and kissed him.

     Kevin responded after a few seconds of trying to processing what was happening. Their kiss slowly became heated...they stopped as the cups stopped spinning. Dean pulled away from Kevin and got up as soon as they were free...he walked off. 

     Angry and sickened by himself. How could he, and he had even taken the money.

     "..." He stopped on front of them unsure of what to say. Both of them stared back at him. 

     "Dean..." Kevin walked out the small gate to where Dean was standing facing Castiel and Tessa.

     "Cas..." Dean whispered.

     "We're going home." He said. "My mother will be angry if we're late." He turned to Dean one more time. "Tonight again Dean?"

     Dean watched him leave, his eyes tearing up... It wasn't the fact that Castiel was leaving no. It just wasn’t fair, how could he walk off his head held high, while Dean was drowning is self-loath.

     Dean then left standing with Kevin and Tessa. He switched his gaze back and forth between the two of them. 

     "Come to my party." Tessa didn't look at Dean once. However, both Dean and Kevin could see the bright shade on her face. She then walked off.

      "Kev..." Dean stilled dad a chance to fix it with him. He didn’t mean to give him hope. They were supposed to become friends again and make everything all right again. Why was Dean such a mess up?

     “ **“C _as?”_** _"_ Kevin looked at Dean. "Call me when you have your mind made up Dean. I can’t take all this, I came back hoping for a fresh start." Kevin walked past Dean, his eyes in front; he didn’t once glance at Dean, not even when he spoke. "Talk to Sam about today since you don't want to talk to me...or tell _Cas_." Dean’s heart tightened, he didn’t want Kevin to be cold to him. Why did he feel this way? Why did he feel like he was losing his senses today?

     Kevin walked off. "I have to go. I'm giving him a ride." Benny said. 

     "I guess I go too." Charlie said. "I caught a ride." Before Charlie left, she moved in and hugged Dean. She moved back her hand still at the back of his head. “If and when you feel like talking. Just call me. If you don’t call me by tonight, I will break into your house.” She removed her hand and tucked both hands into her pockets. “Take care of yourself, you’re my favourite bitch.”

     It was soon just Sam and Dean. Sam said nothing and grabbed Dean's hand leading him towards the exit. 

     "What about dad?" Dean asked.

     "When you disappeared he came back and said he's leaving. He'll be gone for a month."

     "I can't make enough money for three months Sammy."

     "It’s okay. I'll help."

     "Fuck." Dean swore. "No one can help." Sam still hadn't let go of his hand. "I need a drink and a nice long dick to ride."

     Sam squeezed Dean's hand. "I'm going to Tessa's party tonight."

     "Dean." Sam started.

     "You can go to Gabe's house." Sam said no more after the mention of Gabriel. "I'll tell Cas to come watch you at the party..."

      _"Don't think of it as prostitution.” He said breathing heavily pulling out... He bit on Dean's collar bone. "I'll  pay you... Three thousand per fuck. See you tonight?"_

_He walked out the tent leaving Dean to recall his first heat all by himself...the money was on the right. Dean wasn't sure to take it._

     Dean wasn’t sure what to think. He had sold himself for money, to Castiel for all people. He was just like his dad had said. A whore.

 _"...See you tonight?"_ Castiel’s words rang in his head.

 _**"Oh you will. I'll be the one you can't keep your eyes off, but you won't touch either."**_ Dean growled out loud, but still Castiel was gone. _**"I'll make you pay Novak...I'll ruin you."**_

However, even with the brave words. Dean still couldn’t the feel of Castiel’s touch out his mind. Every place he had touched was still burning, as if Castiel had left a mark on him. He staggered towards the gate. Sam was staring at his phone texting whoever he was texting. Dean just assumed it was Gabriel.

     Sam glanced at Dean when he got in and sat in the driver’s seat. Dean started the engine and put on his seat belt. He didn’t growl at Sam about anything. Sam stared at him for a while. Dean turned and gave a forced smile.

     Sam knew something was wrong with his brother. He looked hopeless. Like a person who had just had everything taken from him and left naked on the streets.

     “Dean...”

     “We both know I’m not okay.” Dean said. “However, we are going to pretend like it’s still morning, when I woke up with a smile on my face.

     “Dee.”

     “Trust me; I’ll be over it before 6pm even hits.”  Dean had his eyes fixated the road before he sped off. 


	5. Heat...of the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Tessa's birthday party.
> 
> August 19th
> 
> The one where Dean tries to be sexy at.  
> The same one that Castiel was invited to.  
> Yup, the one which Kevin shows up to.  
> And the exact same one that secrets are revealed at.

         BY the way guys, the best way to read something is to be in character it's more fun. Try It!

And each scene is titled, for those who want to be warned of "certain themes". Just this chapter though. I just wanted to try it. 

* * *

 

  **Kevin arrives to the party. Tessa greets him.**

      Kevin pulled up to Tessa's home in his Ford and parked left. There were more than plenty of parking spots, but, barely any cars were parked in the empty spots. Most students had caught rides with their friends and/or walked. 

     Tessa's house was big that was the first thing Kevin noticed. In fact, observing it, from his point of view it wasn't even a home or a house it was practically a castle. When he got out of his car Kevin was greeted by the birthday girl herself. "Alpha?" He asked a thought provoking smile plastered on his face. He quite enjoyed the idea of calling Tessa Alpha, while demeaning her. It wasn't a matter of him disrespecting her, or disliking her. It wasn't even the fact that his inner Alpha thought of her as a rival. He just liked the reactions she gave him. The annoyed looks, the rolling of the eyes, the gritted teeth and sometimes the red velvet glow in her eyes. His Alpha perked up when she acknowledged him. Tessa had on a reaction he had never received, and if he did then she always did it in secret. On her face was plastered a flashy smile. Tessa was leaning against the pole, the light shining on her tanned skin. Kevin put his car keys into his pockets and walked towards Tessa. 

      "Didn't think you were coming." Tessa said. "Anyways, welcome to my party."

     "What? Not gonna introduce yourself, Little Alpha?"

     Tessa gritted her teeth. She let out a breathy sigh through her nose. "We are still at that stage?" She tried to sound like wasn't irritated. Kevin gave her his most serious look. "I'm Kevin." He thrusted his hand toward her. Tessa looked at his hand, Kevin noticed. "Don't worry, I'm rich too." He raised his hands. "My mother makes sure of it."

     Tessa didn't respond to his words instead she quickly changed the topic. "We need to talk."

     "And, what exactly have I done, love?" He asked. "Everyone seems to have something against me, don't tell me you do too sweetheart." He held his heart, acting as though he was actually heartbroken.

    "First don't call me _love_." Tessa said. "Second, who says what I have is something against you?" She asked. That caught Kevin's attention.

     "Then who do you have a problem with if not Me?" He asked. "Better not be my mother, she is not afraid to destroy you. Even if she is a dollar behind your father."

     "What happened after you and Dean slept together?"

     "We didn't sleep together..." Kevin was a bit hesitant as he told her. Tessa eyed him. "Oh! You mean when he went into his first heat?"

     Tessa sighed, "No idiot. I meant yesterday."

     "Haha very funny." He crossed his arms after. "Well, we umm, we continued for two days, but then we got caught on the third day."

     "Who caught you?"

     "His dad." Kevin looked sad. "After that, we weren't allowed to meet. My mum was working her way up then, so she couldn't stop it when John got me taken away."

     "Did you go to jail?" 

     "They agreed on sending me away to Alpha Camp." Tessa's expression said it all. Kevin chuckled and then sucked in a heavy breath, "Yeah I know. And trust me, it's just as bad as it's reputation."

     "Now what?" Tessa asked. "Are you back to win your Omega and live the fantastic life."

     Kevin laughed, though his Alpha was finding comfort in his words. "Don't tell Castiel this, but I just love making him feel uncomfortable." A questioning look acrossed Tessa's face before it disappeared. "Yes Tessa. Me and Dean don't like each other like that. We do have a bond, but it's not "mates", more or so best-friends. It's nothing like what he and Castiel have."

     "Which is?"

     "Ask him, Little Alpha." 

     "Did he...did he ever get pregnant?" Kevin was paralyzed for a solid four seconds. Tessa watched him waiting for his response. "Do you know?" Kevin said nothing once again. "Kevin come on! ...Did Dean get pregnant with your child?" Kevin walked off leaving Tessa infuriated. She followed him, but said nothing. His mood seemed to have changed. She knew she would definitely start world war three if she kept asking him questions.

     She was still going to try again later. She needed to know.

      She had big plans for her birthday night, and each one was going to fall into place, as soon as she got the answers she wanted.

      And she hoped those answers agreed with what she wanted to hear. Or someone was easily going to get hurt.

     And it wouldn't be her.

**Everyone else arrives.** **Benny's story begins:**

     Looking at Dean, someone would assume he was excited to get to the party. He wore his black skinny jeans, black and white converse, white muscle shirt with his name sprayed on it and his Dad's leather jacket. And he knew for sure that no one expected his new fresh cut.

      A fade.

    Arriving to Tessa's door Dean was greeted by Benny, Castiel and Charlie. Kevin and Tessa were there too. 

 

     "Deano!" Charlie hugged him as quickly as she saw him. "You came!" She moved from him looking him up and down with Alpha pride flowing out of her, she gasped, "Dude, you look so hot!" She winked saying, "Let an Alpha have a bite won't you?"

     Dean laughed, "Thanks Red." He said. His eyes traveled to Castiel, but they didn't linger long. "I feel hot." As a reaction to Dean's words one Alpha tensed. The smell lingered shortly in the air.

      Benny quickly jumped in. "Hey Brother." Dean smiled hugging his other best friend. Something about the way their life was structured brought them together. "Charlie is not wrong, you look _fine_ Brother."

      As a reaction to Benny's words one Alpha dug their fingers into their palms. No one noticed.

     "Gosh, you guys are starting to make me self conscious." Dean giggled. He could feel Kevin's eyes wandering on him. That annoyed him. Cas was barely looking his way, and he was the one Dean was trying to attract, well enchant was more the word to describe it.

     "Don't be. You look ravishing." Charlie said with an arm on Dean's shoulder. "If I was into boys, I'd be down to have you in my bed." She grinned. "Anytime, any day."

     That statement left Dean red. Benny shook his head at her. Tessa and Castiel were visibly uncomfortable, and somewhat tempted to burst out, but kept themselves under control.

     Kevin didn't seem the least bit annoyed, but his eyes didn't leave Dean. He was waiting for Dean to fully face him, but Dean seemed to be thinking of the complete opposite, because he made sure to keep himself facing Charlie and Benny as rude as it was. Tessa kept exchanging her looks from Dean to Kevin, starting to doubt what Kevin had told her  _ **"Don't tell Castiel this, but I just love making him feel uncomfortable." "Yes Tessa. Me and Dean don't like each other like that."**_

      After the awkward reunion, Dean brought up a sudden topic about Tessa's house. Everyone joined in, Kevin and Castiel boasted about their houses more than Charlie and Benny. It was Alpha pride. But the smell of jealousy lingered in the air. They could all smell it, the question was who it belonged to? Dean had a person in his head. However, personal desire and truth usually tended to be on opposite sides. And he knew that. He knew that very well. Moments passed as they were all still engaged in a conversation among themselves.

     "Benny...?" A girl approached them coming from inside. They all turned. Tessa quickly smiled. "Uh, this is my cousin, Lisa. Braeden." 

     "Hi." She said. "Nice to meet you all." Her eyes were glued to Dean as she spoke.

     Castiel having noticed, he and Tessa blurted out at the same time, "Dean is an Omega."

     The smell of jealousy blazed.

    Dean groaned. "Yes. Like I didn't already know that." He grabbed Charlie's arm and stomped off saying, "Let's go Charlie." Charlie followed and they left, Lisa, Tessa, Kevin and Castiel standing by the door.

     Castiel kept his eyes on the two who had left and then quickly excused himself. Kevin and Tessa traded an unusual look before they too walked off after Castiel, with an obvious attempt that they were trying to seem like they weren't following him. Which of course, seemed to be working, and if it wasn't then it was because Castiel was chosing to ignore them.

     Benny and Lisa stood in a few seconds of silence before they began to talk at the same time. "It has been so l-"

     "You go first." They said again. Lisa made a gesture of zipping her lips. Benny smiled, "How have you been Lisa?" 

     Lisa unzipped her lips, "Good, getting better."  She nodded with her words a smile starting to form on her lips. "How about you? Where have you been?"

     "Places." That was his first answer, and then he added, "There and there, but definitely not here."

     "Until now?" She laughed. He laughed as well. 

     "How's, how's.." His voice trailed off, tears starting to form in his eyes. Lisa moved close and hugged him, she breathed in his scent gripping onto his jacket tightly. She wasn't going to let go. She seem taller than him only because she stood on the upper step while he was at the bottom of the three stepped stair-case. She smiled when he squeezed lightly.

     "Ben is okay." She whispered into his ear. Benny squeezed her waist, and relaxed into the hug. "He hasn't started talking or crawling yet. He is slow like his daddy."

     "I missed you." He moved up a step and was then around the same height as her, but slightly taller. "I missed you both." He pecked her on her forehead. Lisa waited just looking at his face smiling. "It's been way too long." She whispered and leaned in to kiss him.

     "Can I see him?" He asked. "It's been a year I did as your father told me. It was hard, but I did it." He smiled into the kiss. "Tell me I can see him now..." A tear rolled down his eyes.

     Lisa kissed him one more time. "You can." She buried her nose into his neck. "You can come home to us." They continued to stand by the door holding each other. The music playing seemed almost perfect. When the volume cranked up, they relaxed into each other and slowly started to sway side to side without notice.

 

Meanwhile,

     "So why are you really dressed like a hooker?" Charlie asked seating opposite Dean and handing him a cup of whatever Tessa was serving them.

     "I'm not dressed like a hooker! Normal teenagers were this everyday." Dean shot back.

     Charlie looked at him. "Dean. Sweetheart. Nobody in this world wears jeans that tight daily."

     "Well I do." He quickly said.

     "Really. So you would show up to school tomorrow dressed like that?"

    Knowing he had been caught Dean gave up. He sighed and said, "Fine, I want to mess with Cas's head." He said. 

      "Why?" She asked. "You finally realized you drool around him?"

      "I do?" Dean rubbed his mouth. Charlie couldn't hold in the laughter and so she burst out laughing. Dean slapped her lightly on her thigh. "Jerk. I would hate it if I actually did. Not after what happened today."

      "What happened?" Charlie asked. "If he was mean to you, I won't judge, but I will wonder why you are pursuing him."

     "It happened earlier today."

      "At the theme park?" She asked. She scooted closer to Dean, to show him she was fully focused on him. She then jumped into deep thought and said, "Oh yeah. Now that I think about it. You were acting weird with Kevin and Tessa. Castiel too." She said.

     "I-I w-wasn't." Dean stuttered.

     "Dean I'm supposed to be your gal." She nudged him. "Tell me all the details."

    "This is supposed to be a party." He said to her. Charlie frowned. "Oh, I see how it is."

    "I'm kidding. I'm kidding." He said. "Just don't get angry no matter what okay?"

     "Sure. But if any of them raped you, you can't expect me to not get angry." Dean's breath slowed after she mentioned rape **.** "Dean?" Charlie looked at him. "Wait, you didn't get raped did you?"

     "He said it wasn't rape." He said. "He gave me money."

     "What?? Who?"

      "It's fine." Dean said. "I'm over it. I've been through worse." Dean was trying to dismiss it, but failure was in his path.

     "Wait, so, you're telling me that a guy paid you to have sex with you?" Charlie turned her whole body and faced him. "Like a hooker?" Dean didn't say anything.

     Charlie observed Dean's facial expressions. "..Or...or are you saying that he had sex with you first and then paid you" Charlie breathed in deeply too terrified to ask the steel made question. "Dean, was it consensual?"

     "We had sex."

     "So you agreed to it?"

     "My body did. My Omega wanted it... but I didn't...I really didn't, I don't know, I, I..." Charlie grabbed his hand. She breathed with him. "Calm down. Tell me what happened? Slowly." She told him.

     "It was random. He grabbed me..." Dean said.

     "Tell me from the start."

     "Charlie..."

     "Dean...we're best friends now." She said squeezing his hand. She could feel how nervous and scared he was.

     "So, after I left with my dad, Cas came looking for me. He saved me before dad could heat me." Dean said. Charlie leaned in closer and hugged him. Dean pulled away. "Dad said something to Cas and he left, he looked angry. I followed looking for him, but I couldn't find him. I looked everywhere for solid six minutes, it was a small space."

     "Is that when you got rapped?"

     "Don't call it that." Dean tensed. "I was coming back to you guys when someone randomly grabbed me and pulled me into a green tent. There was a table inside. They pushed me on it, I couldn't see their face...and then they...we had sex "

      "Dean that's rape."

     "After he was done...he didn't say sorry." Dean said. "He took out his wallet and grabbed a debit card and put it on the table. He told me that if i slept with him whenever he called. Whenever he wanted. He would pay me. 300,000 dollars each time."

     "Who was it?"

     "..." Dean said nothing.

     "You don't want me to know do you?" Dean nodded. Charlie sighed, "well at least I know it's definitely not Tessa." Charlie said. She looked at Dean, "So this guy basically wants you to be his prostitute?"

     "He didn't say that."

     "Would he want to do it Front or back?"

     "He didn't tell me."

     "You know you can't let him do the front right? Or You'll get pregnant."

     "I know...but my dad left. And I need the money."

     "Dean, he is rapist." Charlie growled standing up. Dran grabbed her hand and sat her down. "Don't say it out loud. Don't say it like that." He covered his ears. "I dont want to think about it."

     "Does Sam know?" She looked at him. Dean looked up his eyes were wide with horror. Charlie saw it, Dean hadn't told Sam...no, he didn't want to tell Sam.

     "Charlie you can't tell him...please." Dean said.

     "But, Dean you're considering it!"

     "Keep your voice down." Dean whisper shouted. "I, I," Dean stuttered. "Is it bad that it felt Good?"

     "It Did?"

     "He was gentle too. He didn't hurt me, it really did feel like we were making love." Dean said. "I know, I know I'm disgusting. How could I think like that, but Charlie. I felt safe. My Omega felt like it was mating with its true Alpha so I didn't feel threatened, except for when he grabbed randomly."

     "Dean..."

     "You don't have to say it." He stopped her. "I know what you're thinking. I'm a shame. All the people who have experienced this in worse situations would gladly watch me burn..but I-"

     "DEAN!" Charlie growled grabbing him by the shoulders. "It's okay. I'll take care of you."

     "I'm scared Charlie."

     "Did he use the-"

     "He used the back." Dean cut her off.

 

 **Kevin tells Castiel of he and a** **nd Dean's first heat and rut:**

     Castiel found Dean seated with Charlie. They were in a conversation and he didn't want to disrupt, but he wanted to cut in. He walked away from them before he got close enough to hear what they were talking about. Walking away Castiel found Tessa and Kevin by the corner watching Dean and Charlie. As soon as they saw him they turned around pretending not to see.Tessa dismissed herself from Kevin as though she wasn't with him. Kevin was about to walk the other way, but Castiel jogged up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "We need to talk." 

     "I saw you coming." Kevin said. 

     "Hip hop hooray he has great vision." Castiel said sarcastically. Kevin stared at him with one eyebrow raised. "What are you two up to?"

     "Well, there's only one of me unless if there's a secret twin I didn't know about behind me." Kevin turns. "And I don't see nobody here, so.."

     "Stop talking shit Kevin, I recognized you the same second I saw you."

     "Did you now, Cassie?" Kevin laughed. "Is that why you pretended not to know me?"

     "I like Dean." There was a silence after Castiel had said his confession aloud. "I really, really like Dean." Honesty was reflected in his eyes.

     "He said it again." Kevin said looking to the side as though as he was talking to someone else. "I thought I was hearing things, but he actually said it again."

     Castiel sighed, "What?" 

     "I know you like Dean. That' why I'm here in the first place."

     "Did you see into the future of my feelings?"

     "Stop playing around Castiel." Kevin said. "You promised I wouldn't have to worry about this until you were older."

     "It's not like I can control how I feel."

     "Is that why you raped him?" Kevin glared at Cas. Castiel was caught of guard but quickly regained his thought process. "Yeah I know about that too." Kevin crossed his head, moving his head with his tone. 

      "Then why didn't you stop me?" Castiel growled.

     "Don't." Kevin said the words his voice filled with anger. "What you did was on you, you can't blame me for something like this. I mean seriously, What were you thinking, Novak? Did you think because daddy is rich you can get away with it? Or was it because you knew Dean was poor so you took advantage of the situation." Kevin uncrossed his arms, "That kid is not helpless Novak. He can take you down, don't you dare underestimate him for even a second." Castiel's mind was clouded with guilt and self-directed anger. However, on the outside his eyebrows furrowed and moved a step back from Kevin. He took out his phone at the beep, and swiped the screen to open his phone. Kevin grabbed the phone and looked at it. With a _'tsk'_ he buried it in his pocket. 

     "Give it back, I have to find Dean." Castiel tried to grabbed his phone from Kevin's pocket, but Kevin gripped his arm. "CASTIEL!" His voice thundered. "Stay. Put." He greeted his teeth.

     "No." 

     "If you care about Dean at all you will back. the. fuck. down!" Kevin released his arm and stormed off. Castiel watched Kevin walk towards Dean and Charlie. He knew he should have just gone to them and talked to Dean like he wanted. He should have just - 

     "-Dean!" Castiel heard Charlie shout just as he was about to sit down. His Alpha woke up and he, along with Tessa turned in Charlie's direction eyes glowing red. Everyone was looking at her. Castiel wasn't sure why it was happening, or why he wasn't stopping it. He didn't even understand why it was getting to him so hard. He had witnessed Kevin and Dean lock lips before and his mind didn't race as much as it did now. Was it because he had confessed.

     Kevin and Dean had done more, but Castiel couldn't stop himself from chocking on his own breathing rhythm. Just a bit closer to Dean, Castiel saw Tessa. Her eyes wide with hurt, her fists were balled up and her body aura was tense. Tessa's body shook violently, possessiveness taking over the jealousy threatening to eat her up. Castiel whined, his voice small and filled with hurt. Yet, he continued to watch the scene play out in front of him. Dean had his arms around Kevin's neck their bodies pressed together like glued papers. It was Kevin who pulled away first, but then Dean quickly grabbed him by the back of his neck pulling him in for a longer and deeper kiss. Castiel's heart melted. He could feel the pain from the heart ache taking over, so he gasped for air trying to suppress another pained whine. He clutched his left arm and squeezed it tightly, before he let go.

      _"I should go. Why am I still here? Why am I doing this to myself?"_ Castiel asked himself. However, even though he wanted to run and hide away, his legs stayed paralyzed - annoyingly planted- on the tiled floor.

     After he was done, Dean licked his - very desirable - lips hypnotically, and walked off. Kevin watched him go, then he and Charlie were left standing by themselves. Charlie moved to follow after Dean, but Kevin held her back. She tried to fight him off, before looking at Castiel, Kevin whispered something in her ear and she nodded. She sat down.

     Castiel waltzed towards Kevin and grabbed his collar he pulled him away from him into the main hall of the house. Most of the guests were either outside or at the other hand of the castle "home". Castiel stopped and pushed Kevin against the wall with anger. "What was that?" He howled.

     "Dean agreed to forgive you, and not to talk to you."

     "And that required you to shove your tongue down his throat?"

     "Castiel." Kevin's voice was stern. "He _kissed_ me."

     "Bullshit." Castiel growled grinding Kevin's body against the hard walls. "You liked it."

     "I never said I didn't." 

     "How could you?" Castiel looked at him.

     "The same way you told him to spread 'em."

     "That's different, I - " Castiel let go of Kevin and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He breathed out, and sipped in a bit of air his anger making it hard for his heart to slow down. When he turned to look at Kevin, the other male was adjusting his clothes and rubbing his chest. "You were roug-" Kevin was cut off with Castiel's lips. He was taken by surprised, Castiel fought for dominance, and slipped his tongue in. When he pulled away they were both breathless. Though the kiss was deep and filled with intense passion - of anger - it meant nothing to either of them in any way possible. "That is me claiming back the kiss you took from Dean."

     "Your reputation precedes you." Kevin mattered under his breath. "I'm calling your brother. You're leaving this party." He began dialing the number, Castiel though usually quick was slow to think of what to do until finally, it came to him.

     "If you call _him_ , I'll tell Dean the reason I was able to get you scot-free back into this school." Kevin flinched just as the call was going through he could see it displayed on the screen 'ringing'. "Castie." Kevin warned.

     "Hello? Hello? Kevin?" They both heard.

     "It's your choice." Castiel told him a smirk forming across his face. Kevin lifted the phone to his face and pressed end call. Castiel let out a breath of relief which Kevin didn't seem to notice.

     "If you think that he will just come begging you to be with him Castiel," Kevin paused. "then all that privilege has really messed with your head." Kevin walked away leaving Castiel to stare after him. 

 

      Tessa was hiding behind the staircase, and as Kevin was walking away from Kevin she popped out and started walking next to him. "So you're a Novak errand boy?"

     "Not even close." He muttered his teeth gritted, the anger still writhing inside of him. Tessa touched his shoulder causing him to stop. "You know about me don't you?"

    Kevin sighed, "If you're talking about how you make Dean's pants wet, then yes I know about you." They reached the main door. Kevin looked behind him to look at Castiel one last time. He was on the floor with his head between his knees. Kevin looked away. "If you know what Dean is to you, then you should know about Castiel."

     "I don't care what this does to him!" Tessa yelled. "I'm Dean's soul mate." She said pointing to herself to clarify the point. "Castiel's the one who came barging in, I never asked him to start crushing on Dean."

     "Castiel used to say that to you, and you hated him for it. Why be as petty as he is?"

     "Because Kevin, it's Dean."

     "So in other words what you are saying is you don't give a damn about his jealousy, you're willing to fight him for Dean and you sure as hell are not going to back down in the next two minutes?" Kevin looked her in the eye. Tessa looked back, her Alpha refusing to be challenged in it's home. She let out a slight growl, causing Kevin flinch - surprised by the sudden aggressiveness. 

     "I want Dean Kev." Tessa said quietly. "Castiel has always gotten everything even what I wanted since we were kids. I'm not going to let him take my mate from me. Not in a million years."

     "Bye Tessa." Kevin didn't say anything else after those two words. He grabbed the golden door handles, and pulled the big timber-made double door open and walked out shutting it behind him. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Come and take Dean home." He said to the phone, and ended the call as he got into his car.

 

_**~ Heat...of the moment ~** _

 

     It was 10AM in the morning. Castiel blinked about four times to get his eyes to see straight. The sweet and familiar smell of Apple pie, Christmas and leather had woken him up. He licked his lips letting a small smile appear on his face. He ran a hand through his dark hairs before he dropped his arm to his side, and then he felt it. A warm body curled up in front of him. He shut his eyes and counted to five before he opened them again, but the body was still there. He Observed it closer, the sweet smell filled his nostrils and his Alpha woke up with excitement causing Castiel's eyes to turn red. He hovered on top of the body to see who it was. Whoever this person was Castiel had done more than just sleep next to them considering his state. Died sweat and other liquids which he only didn't want to look at  covered his body. Mainly his abdomen.

     When he was finally on top of the other male. Castiel had assumed it was a male because when he had lifted the blanket the back that was presented to him was not of a woman. It was neither soft and plump or curvy like a woman. His hips were quite defined, and his spine was strong and almost straight unlike a woman's 'S' shaped back. His hair was short, blonde and his face was strongly structure. His jaw was most likely the most prominent part of his face. _Dean?_ Castiel finally saw the person. _'Well, I take it back. His eyes are the most noticeable feature on his face.'_ Castiel said to himself.

     When Dean finally woke up from his slumber, Castiel had mostly cleaned him and tried to put some of his clothes back on. He was unable to get rid of the smell in the room however, the stench was still there - the stench of sex.

     Castiel was seated on a chair by the window looking out the bedroom. They had obviously never left Tessa's house. Castiel got up and grabbed his jacket at the end of the bed. His keys jingled in his hand and he walked to the door to leave. A small voice saying his name stopped him his hand from grabbing the door handle. He turned around. 

     "Cas." Dean breathed. "Where - what are you-?" Dean suddenly stopped mid-sentence and his eyes turned dark. He flipped the bed-sheets away from him and jumped forward his eyes turning gold. "You son of a bitch! Did you do it again?" 

     "What?" Castiel was confused then he remembered. "No. I didn't. But about that Dean listen I-"

     "Don't you dare say sorry. It's a little too late for sorry Novak." The tone he used left a shiver down Castiel's spine. It wasn't fear of the Omega, but of himself, of his actions and his -  heart. His mind spun he didn't like seeing Dean angry with him. 

     Dean threw something at Castiel which landed at his feet. "Take your dirty money.  I have no need for it." Dean got off the bed his legs trembling his back hurt, but he had to leave. He could feel his Omega whining, he was disgusted by himself. How could he? He had no rights for feel so - so safe. When Dean walk past Castiel, the other male grabbed his arm. Castiel pulled Dean closer, and whispered into his eye. "Here's double for last night. See you next time." And slipped a piss of paper in Dean's shirt. He licked Dean's neck and walked out the door.

     Dean dropped to his knees, slick running down his legs. His eyes a deep golden colour to show he was yearning for something - someone. Dean was in the midst of trying to take away the need by himself. Though hands had never been enough, it would have to do until he got home. But then he felt it - dry and sticky.

     "No. No," Dean's raise his hand and looked at it in horror. He and Castiel ....

 

 

     Tessa stood at the top of the staircase the door was locked. She was in the basement of her house. She touched the fresh scratch mark at the back of her hand. She flinched when her finger rain across the wound causing her pain. "What happened last night?" She asked herself. Dean who was two floors above her too asked himself the same question falling onto the bed. The sheets wrinkled as his knees buckled. "Nnn. Ah.  Aaah--" Dean released a moan his shoving his fingers deeper inside hole, feeling needy. It wasn't enough. He needed more. 

     Castiel hands roaming his body the night before flashed in his head and he and arched his back. "Nnn  yes. Alpha, need you. Need you." He cried.

     He reached his climax.  The scene's played over and over in his head making him _need_ Castiel. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	6. Heat PT.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that blows your mind, secrets revealed.  
> Warning for the sexual content, and the chapter is way too long so I have split it, the rest will be posted tomorrow its 12:38am right now...and I'm super tired.  
> P.S I am so sorry for the forever no update, I'm an assbut I know. I'm sorry, guys

**Heat PT. 1**

**6.76**

 

 

 

> _**1st day: Monday 18 August**_

_"Winchester!" Tessa approached him as he entered the classroom. Dean was nervous he wanted to hide. She was the first person who ever made him feel like this. He hated it. Being so weak in front of someone. Tessa crossed her arms and position herself in front of Dean._

_Dean raised his head and looked her in the eye. He prayed his eyes didn't turn gold looking into her ember eyes, but Tessa seemed to be consumed with her own problems. She looked left, right and center, but she seemed to have a hard time looking Dean in the eye. Dean saw as the blush creeper up on her face, colouring her clear skin a rose colour._

_"Umm," the sound escaped Dean's lips unregistered by his mind._

_"Whoa Winchester." Crowley walked in and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Look at you, two Alphas wrapped around your little finger. Two of the strongest on top of that."_

_Dean turned red and quickly pushed his arm off. "Whatever Crowley." He said._

_"Crowley." Tessa's eyes were turning red. Crowley got the hint and quickly sped off towards the back where he placed his body in the seat next to the one Tessa was going to seat. "Do you want to meet at my house to do the assignment?" She finally asked._

_"No!" That’s what Dean wanted to say, but the word came out different. "Sure." He said. Tessa rubbed the back of her neck._

_"Wednesday?" She asked nervously. Dean simply nodded and she walked off and sat down with Crowley who quickly started teasing her making kissy faces and all that he could do to make her angry with him. Dean saw her eye him once or twice, however, he pretended no to see_....

 

* * *

 

**PRESENT DAY:**

       Dean entered the main entrance of their apartment trying to not wake Sam. John had left so it was just him and Sam again. Still He knew if Sam caught him he would bombard him with questions he wasn't willing to answer. Questions he knew even Sam didn't want full description to. And he needed to quickly get to his room and lock himself in before another wave of his heat hit him and pour out his pheromones. 

       Dean was tip-toeing past the kitchen-dining room when the floor squeaked. He paused breathing heavily. Then he continued on. "Dee?" Sam asked. "It's your right?" Dean hadn't seen him at all, the younger Winchester had been seating on the dark brown sofa, the darkness in the room and Dean's ninja-silence had tricked his eyes. Making Sam invisible to his eye.

      "So," Sam started getting up the sofa and going for the lights. "How was the party?" Dean heard a click, and the room was bright. Sam stood near the door arms crossed. Dean swallowed.

     "Good. Great. Fine. Okay. Fine." He said shrugging his shoulders, nervously spouting random words. He couldn't pick one.

     "Which is it?"

     "Good. Great. Fine..." Sam cut him off. "Okay I get it." He put his hand up. "It was hard to explain. Sorry, I asked." He added. 

     Dean smile agreeing. He started walking towards his room again, but Sam stopped him. This time his voice was very cunning and there was a look of amusement on his face. He felt superior. A true Alpha indeed. He was like a cat that had caught a mouse on the steps of his own door. Dean was tense in his foot steps. He didn't feel like disclosing the activities of the previous night to Sam. How could he? Who talked about their sexual lives with their little brothers? Not Dean Winchester that's who.

     Sam crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow before he spoke a smirk on his face, "But of course" He paused before continuing. "You should be able to explain to me why it is that you were sneaking back in right?"

     "Uh.." Dean thought for a second and then he decided. Before Sam could say anything or even stop him, the older Winchester took off quickly headed towards his room. Sam began to chase after him, hot on his heels. His presentation as an Alpha had rewarded him with more than brute strength. He was light as a feather as he ran despite all the masculine changes. Fortunately for Dean, despite Sam's attempts to hinder him from reaching his destination the other reached his room. He passed through the door which was wide open, and quickly turned to close it. Sam's face was within his eye shot, so close, but not close enough. Dean locked the door just as Sam reached it. Dean could hear a loud growl before an angry fists made contact with the wooden door.

     He was surprised to find Sam so, overprotective. Alpha instincts and territorial issues maybe? His dad used to do it too.

     Dean leaned on the door breathing heavily. His body wasn't in the mood, well _condition_ to be running around. He then slid down slowly still leaning on the door for support, he released a sigh squatting on the floor. "Dean?" Sam called out knocking lightly on the door. It seems he had calmed down too. "What the hell happened?" 

     "Nothing Sammy." He replied not bothering to make a comment on Sam's use of the word "hell" despite Dean himself using it all the time. He noted it though. "Just stay away for a while..."

     Sam didn't seem to get the idea because he asked. "Why?" Before he said, "Dean talk to me. You can trust me."

     Dean sighed. "I know that dummy. Just....go."

     "Dean."

     "Gosh Sam! I'm on my heat, okay? You happy now you big baby?!"

    Sam turned red. His Alpha shrank in embarrassment, both of them should have known with the way Dean was acting. Especially Sam since he had been around horny Omega Dean in the past. The little Bitch always got snarky when asked personal questions, and became shy. Sam said nothing in response to what Dean had said, he stayed at the door for a few silenced seconds. He processed Dean's words and then finally let the goose bumps attack him. "Okay. Umm..how many days?"

     "For an Alpha you're a dunce!" Dean barked out before whining, "Sammy." He didn't want to discuss personal things like his sexual life with his younger brother. He heard Sam exhale loudly before he gently asked, "Well, do you want me to call Castiel?"

     "What? No!" Dean banged on his door to make sure the younger male understood him.

     "Okay. Okay. I'll stay away from your room."

     "No. Sam." Dean said. "You have to go to a friend's house for a while."

     "What?" Sam shouted. "Dean what friends do I have that live with parents willing to take me in for who knows how long you want me out the house?"

     "Sammy." Dean said. He was getting impatient.  Sam stared at the white painted wooden door, almost seeing Dean's face. "Don't Sammy me."

     "Look." Dean said. "Dad usually plans these things so that we all don't get mixed up, but he isn't here. I know I'm asking too much but," He paused to think for a few seconds. "Either you go or I swear we're gonna end up in the same bed. All I want is a knot, and you just became an Alpha we won't be able to control ourselves as gross as it sounds. So you need to leave."

     "Argh. You're lucky I love you." Sam said. "So what now? Where do I go?"

    "I don't know." Dean said, he really didn't. Though he didn't want his brother sleeping on the streets either. He forced himself to think and a name popped in his head."Why don't you ask Gabriel." He said. "I'm sure he won't mind letting you stay, the Novaks are so rich you won't be noticed."

      _If it's about money or gigantic mansions why didn't you mention Kevin or Tessa?_ The thought filled Dean's head. He shuddered. 

     "What the hell do you what me to tell them if they ask why?" Sam asked. "Oh, my guardian or should I say brother is busy fucking himself on anything big that looks like freaking knot for a few days?" 

     Dean was about to answer, but Sam wasn't done yet. "...I'll have to be careful when I get back home 'cause he might also use the door knobs."

     "Sam!" He growled opening the door and throwing his shoe outside, hoping his aim was directly towards his brother. He closed his door, and resumed to his previous position. Leaning on it with all his weight, whilst he waited to see the signs of slick. "Gosh. What have I raised in this world?" He shook his head, though he was amused by his brother's statement.

      "I'm not wrong to ask though." Sam said quietly, but still loud enough for Dean to hear him.

      "Just shut up." Dean said. "None of that is going to happen."

      "You were thinking it though."

      "Whatever. Just grab what you need and don't come back for seven days."

      "A week?"

      "I'm a big boy." Sam could hear Dean laughing. He rolled his eyes and walked off towards his room to contact Gabriel and Castiel. Hoping they would be understanding without him having to disclose further information. Sam was nervously playing with his fingers as he waited for Gabe to pick up. He could hear the phone ringing, but seconds flew by without a voice on the other side of the line. He removed the phone from his ear and cancelled the call. He pressed call once more, and waited another minute and twenty seconds this time, still Gabriel didn't answer.

      Sam sighed and moved towards his bed, he flopped onto it still holding his backpack in his right hand. His grip was looser. He sighed before scrolling up in his phone, he had more phone numbers than he expected. Though most of them were to contact his teachers, and a few were from his classmates. He stopped scrolling when he was staring at the name. He stared at it for a while. His blood started rushing, his heart rate has increased, and the blood flow was much more intense. He licked his lips, swallowed and still he couldn't master up the courage to press on the name. He stared at it a little while longer, wondering what he would say if the older Alpha answered. What if he questioned him about Dean's situation, or why he had to leave home? 

      All the what ifs, ran in and out of Sam's thought process and each leaving a fear greater than the last. He was filled with nothing but anxieties. He sighed and relaxed himself helplessly. He kept his eyes closed for a while until he heard it, "Hello? Sam?"

      His eyes snapped open and he stared at his phone he had accidentally pressed call. He looked up at the wall in front of him before looking down at his phone again. "Sam?" He heard the Alpha speak from the other side of the line.

      "Heyy, Cas..." He said slowly swallowing a lump which was stuck in his throat in one go. His breathing slowed, and he felt dizzy. Though the dizziness only lasted a second, he could still feel the aftermath. The double flickering of his eyes, and the twitching on his lips. He shook his head subconsciously shaking himself from the slumber-like feeling. "I need a favour from you."

      "Sure thing Boy Winchester, what's up?" Castiel asked. He sounded very relaxed which made Sam feel more comfortable talking to him. He sounded busy, because Sam could hear a pen tapping on paper. A sign that Sam was disturbing him, though Sam didn't think Castiel meant it as an offence. Castiel must have just been working before Sam had called him. "I was wondering if I can stay over at your house for a while?"

     Sam had expected to hear questions about why he was asking. He expected something involving the word "why", but what he received was completely different. "Is Dean okay with this?"

     "Yes." He spoke silently. Then he heard Castiel breathe deeply, there was something in the way he exhale that made Sam think he was smiling. 

     "Then it's alright." Castiel said. "I will send a car for you... what's your address?" He asked.

     Sam gave him the information he needed, and soon enough Castiel ended their conversation with, "See you when you get here." Nothing else was said, Sam couldn't think of what to say, or bring himself to ask questions despite the numerous ones running through his mind.

 

 

       By the time Sam left his room after his phone call with Castiel and packing his small bag the house was quiet, but he could hear squeaks. The bed was moving violently at that. He knew it was Dean. Castiel had agreed for him to come over, had even offered him to stay longer if he needed it as long as Dean was okay with it as Castiel had repeated continuously. Castiel had said his chauffeur would arrive quicker than Sam expected, which Sam was confused at. 

      After the friendly conversation Sam had just had with Castiel he became suspicious of the other. Sam hadn't thought of it until now, but Castiel was a bit too close to Dean for his liking. The younger Winchester found it odd how upset he was by the discovery considering he never used to be so bothered with Dean's other one night stands. Especially since Castiel wasn't even on the list of "stands." He assumed the older male was more responsible than to sleep with his brother, plus the Alpha's economic status made it difficult for Sam to envisage the two together. He assumed Castiel had specific Omegas his family had already picked for him to wed sometime in the future. After all his rich status was that of royalty.

     Well practically.

     Sam struggled to settle with their close relationship despite knowing about their social difference. Something kept itching at him to keep an eye on Castiel, and _that_ he was going to do. After accepting his role he began trying to piece together reasons for his own behaviour. Telling himself that maybe he was acting like a typical territorial Alpha. That it was because of his new position that he was now being more protective of Dean from other Alphas. The image of Castiel kissing Dean on Monday flashed through his mind and anger sipped out his body. His scent slowly becoming intoxicating with anger luckily no one was nearby or they would have suffocated in the intense smell. Dean was in his room doing... _what he was doing._  

 

 

**||When Castiel kissed Dean||**

_...Dean was the one surprised to find a university, but Castiel was aware that this was a mixed school from transition to University. The buildings were just separated._

_"Dean!" Castiel called after him. "Dean wait!"_

_"Fuck off you Dick head." Dean growled now walking. Castiel didn't grab him or try to touch him in any way instead he ran in front of Dean and blocked his path._

_"Move out of my way Cas." The tears were still streaming. Ugh! Dean hated his Omega self for being so weak. Why didn't he just punch Castiel? He always punched dickbags._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Why would you say that?" Dean asked. "Of all the questions you could have asked why that?_

_"I, I don't know." Castiel replied. "Come on. Stop crying. Big boys don't cry."_

_"What? 'Cause I'm poor and daddy won't buy me toys to shut me up?"_

_Castiel was taken aback, but felt he deserved it. Still he scrunched his face, "You wanna play that game Dean?" Castiel asked. "If you start bringing money into this, I'lI do it Dean."_

_"You're already an asshole." Dean said. "I don't mind giving you an upgrade to a Spoilt knothead."_

_"Don't test me Dean." Castiel said._

_"What else can you possibly do to me?" Dean asked. "There is nothing you have to give that I haven’t yet received."_

_"You asked for it." Castiel moved forward, grabbed Dean by the neck, and pushed him backwards. They hit the bark of the tree, by then Castiel was already kissing Dean passionately. Dean was surprised and tried to push him off, but Castiel's mighty strength seemed to get mightier in his most sensuous moments._

_"Finally they pulled apart.  Castiel looked Dean in the eye, his blue eyes sparkling, at Dean's green ones which had a hint of gold shining in them._

_"_ _Provoke me again," Castiel whispered. "And you'll end up in my bed."_

_Castiel walked off a mischievous smile on his lips. Dean was left there infuriated._

_**Sam saw.**_

 

 

      Sam shook his head away from the memory. Yes it was definitely his Alpha being overprotective. He didn't want to see Castiel touching Dean like that. It was annoying. Any guy who touched Dean, or anyone who had the potential to toss Dean in bed was annoying. Specifically Alphas. 

     ...."Sammy. " He heard the low aroused whimper. He turned around and found Dean practically naked, he was still wearing his underwear, but everything else was off. Plus his erect member was visibly printed on his underwear. He walked up to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder before putting wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. His body burnt hot like fire. Sam was more confused and unsure of what to do, plus his whole face was red. Despite the knowledge that the person in front of him was his brother, the only thing in his head was _"Omega. Omega. Knot. Omega. Knot."_ His Alpha chanted salaciously driving Sam insane.

      The words 'Omega and Knot' filled his head slowly tearing at his sanity.

     There was a sweet aroma in the air and he knew it belonged to Dean. His eyes flashed red and didn't change back to their normal colour. Dean's scent filled his nostrils to the point where he thought he could taste him. How were his pheromones so strong?

     Blissfully intoxicating...Sam found himself losing his senses as he was becoming drunk and high on Dean's sweet smell.

     "Dee.." Sam said half breathless. He was trying not to breath in the flavoured poison. If he let his senses stray too far from his mind. From his logic. He knew he would hold his brother down and fuck him right there on the dirty brown carpet. He gritted his teeth, before nibbling at his own lips trying to hold his breath and get away. Dean's eyes looked straight into Sam's big rounded eyes hunger visibly dancing in them. He wanted it, he wanted something, anything as long as it was a knot. As long as it was thick... long, and _big_. 

     He needed it. Craved it. 

     His body trembled as he ran his own hands up and down his thighs. They seemed more rounded than usual. Slick slipped out with each caress preparing for when a knot would enter him. Sam stared at his brother, eyes looking him up and down, refusing to look anywhere else. Though they did linger at Dean's wet underwear. Slick licked out through the material of the briefs, causing Sam to become aroused. He never realised that the sight of an Omega covered in lubricious juices would send his head spinning.  Make him lose his sense.

     It was very arousing. 

    "Dee." Sam said again. "..please...ha...ha.." He breathed loudly. "Y-you need to let me go...plea--" Sam was about to say _please_ again, but was cut off when Dean's lips smashed into his. The Omega's tongue quickly sneaked into the younger males mouth dancing around, while they exchanged hot breaths of intense, sensual kisses. Sam was starting to get whipped when suddenly he felt hot slippery liquid in his fingers. His eyes snapped open and the red colour disappeared from his eyes. He was still craving an omega, but he was fully aware that this was Dean...or so his brain told him.

     He just had to trust his head. 

     Dean had Sam's hand in his, guiding the Alpha through his back hole. Hot liquids poured out running through his and Sam's fingers.... Dean had only managed to get Sam's middle finger inside his wet hole and he was moaning to the feeling of something inside him, when suddenly Sam jerked his hand away from Dean and picked up his bag which was at their feet.

      Sam was panicked,and his heart was racing. His hand was inside Dean. Inside his brother, it was so warm inside, so soft... he shook his head. No. No. He couldn't afford to think like that, the feeling would sooner leave anyways after he was at his full senses, and Dean would most likely forget this part. He was delirious with need for pleasure.

     "Be careful alone Dee." He told his older brother. "Don't open the door to strangers," _or you might get raped._ The last words remained unspoken, but echoed in Sam's head as he glimpsed at Dean his heart still pounding against his chest.

     "No." Dean moaned. "Stay Alpha. Stay.... need you, need you so much. Need your thick long cock." Dean said praising the Alphas unseen member, but used his hand to feel Sam's growing bulge. Sam winced but pulled away and backed away from Dean...the Omega followed drunk on lust like it was a drug. Sam clenched his mouth.

     "Bye Dee. " He said lastly before he ran out the living room with his keys in his hand and slamming the door behind him. He quickly locked the door and ran down the flight of stairs before he was downstairs. 

     He could hear Dean crying and banging in the door. There was a hint of pain in his chest knowing his brother would suffer like this without anyone for an entire week. Reaching the stairs Sam saw the Black Mercedes Benz Castiel had ridden in previously at the Circus. He quickly ran towards the car and the driver lowered the window. "Samuel Winchester?" He asked.

     "Y-Yes." Sam's face was still red, and his body had began to itch craving an Omega's touch. His eyes which had cooled down to their normal colour darted left to right, he kept getting a feeling that someone was there. Watching him. Judging him. But he saw no one. And as the driver took off he definitely didn't notice the shadowed figure by the corner of their apartments. As the car drove off into the distance, the silhouette moved into the light revealing Castiel. He smiled before he looked up. "Third floor." He whispered to himself, before running towards the doors he used his I.D to get in. He scanned it and instantly the door opened.

     Perks of owning apartments around America.

     He stormed inside and headed for the stairs. He didn't take notice of the Elevator despite how hurried he seemed. His feet carried him fast enough, he didn't even care. He wasn't bothered.

  

 

Previously, at Novak Residence.

     "Cassie." Gabriel called out to his older brother, but got no answer.

     Castiel sat in his room leaning against his wall as he stared at his phone. The pictures from last night. He continued to scroll through the posts as he shook his head lightly and nibbling on his lower lip nerves high on ends. He didn't see too many pictures of him and Dean, only a couple, there was a few of him and Tessa arguing, but nothing more, he didn't even remember it. He didn't remember some of the moments captured in the photos. He assumed they had been taken when he and Dean were no longer among the crowd.

      "Cassie." Gabriel's voice came through his earphones again. He sighed annoyed and got up, he didn't want Gabriel to become petty. That would lead to misbehaviour, and Castiel would find himself stuck on his family grounds for the next hundreds of centuries. He couldn't afford that.

      Sometimes he had a hard time believing Gabriel had even an ounce of _Seraphim_ essence in him. His appearance was celestial sure, but his behaviour was questionable, of course Castiel couldn't really judge. He wasn't all that perfect, and Gabriel copied him, when he wasn't copying Luci or Michael. When they were there of course, especially their eldest brother Michael. The man lived and breathed his role as CEO, he didn't know what the word 'home' meant, Castiel doubted it.

     "What is it G?" Castiel asked as he approached his door unlocking the door for the younger Novak. When the door opened he found Gabriel pacing back and forth across the entrance of his bedroom.

     "What is up with you all of a sudden?" He asked. "Why are you walking around like you fucking killed someone." Gabriel must have not heard and if he did he must have ignored him because he continued pacing across the door. "Stop it already." Castiel grabbed Gabriel's arm making him stop. "Speak." Castiel said, and Gabriel inhaled.  

     "Mum.is.going.to.kill.me.if.she.sees.Sam.here.Cassie." He said quickly without breaks in between, yet somehow Castiel understood.

     "She is not going to kill you." Castiel said. Gabriel looked up at his brother. "Are you sure?" Gabriel asked before Castiel could say anything else. "Remember why you weren't allowed to stay back at school to begin with? Hmm? Tablets?"

     Castiel winced, then he squinted his eyes at his younger brother. "Grandma was the one who tasked to find them and hide them. Apparently fallen Angels can still be useful."

     "We're not fallen." Gabriel said.

     "Even you don't even believe your own words," Castiel rolled his eyes at the younger one. They barely talked about their true identity unless they were given the 'okay' by their mother Naomi, their father Zachariah or if Michael himself said it was so. Of course, their grandmother Amara sometimes called the shots. And this usually included Castiel flying around her large garden, and Gabriel appearing and disappearing.

     What could they say? Their grandmother was a rebellious soul. Once known as the 'The Angel of Darkness," and partially the reason the Novak family was now on earth roaming around among humans. "I miss Granny." Gabriel said. "But dad won't let us go see her, because you and Anna messed up last time. Losing her grace and stuff."

     "It was just for twenty-four hours, an experiment." Castiel said. "It didn't change much." Gabriel scoffed at the older Novak.

     "Well whatever, we have like a few more days left," Gabriel said, to which Castiel responded with laughter. Gabriel stared at him, "should I be worried?" He asked. "You're laughing."

     Castiel shook his head lightly, "Change those few days to months, especially if mum catches Sam here." Castiel said. Gabriel sighed heavily, "fuck." The word escaped his mouth, Castiel tilted his head at him. Gabriel raised his hands, "sorry."

   "If she asks, I'll take be blame." Castiel finally said. The Alpha navigated past Gabriel grabbing a few things, among those were the keys to his motor bike. Gabriel did a double take, he hadn't even noticed that Castiel was dressed to leave the house, until the older male grabbed the keys. "Where are you going?" He asked his brother."

      "To pick up Sam."

      "Can I come?" He asked, but was answered with the silence and then the door slamming as Castiel stormed out the room. Gabriel heard his brother's footsteps going downstairs. He was running. 

      _'I don't see why I can't come.'_ He thought to himself before exiting the room as well headed for his own room. Video games were better entertainment anyways. Of course, Gabriel only ever thought of this when his major plans were denied. He just wanted to see Sam.  

     But he could wait. He had to.

     Upon arriving down the stairs Castiel found the chauffeur Gadreel. He was their butler, and the main house's personal driver. Castiel liked him. "Gadreel." Castiel said approaching the older man. Barely past twenty six, the butler was sometimes treated like a friend by Castiel, and an elder brother by Gabriel and Anna, the few children in the house who respected those "beneath them".

     "Yes Sir?" He asked. 

     "Castiel." Cas corred him. "We have discussed this, just call me Castiel."

     "Someday." Gadreel smiled. Castiel pulled out a pair of keys from his left pocket, whilst his personal ones were laced in his fingers in his right pocket. "Can you please go pick up a friend of mine? He'll be staying here for a while."

     "And your mother?"

     "She doesn't know." Castiel said slowly.

     "Right." Gadreel said. "More hide and seek missions for me for the next few days I suppose." Gadreel raised his eyebrows and dropped them just as quick taking the keys from Castiel. "May I have the address?"

    "Of course." Castiel said placing a piece of paper in the other's hand. "He is tall for his age, brown hair, hazel eyes, big forehead." Castiel chuckled using his right hand to tap his own, and accidentally pulling out his keys whilst he did so. 

    "Where are you going?"

    "Somewhere." Castiel smiled before getting waving off Gadreel, after he heard and saw the car leave the gates of the house, he too followed. He drove fast, going the long way.

 

 

Now, at the St. Claire Apartments.

      Castiel breathed upon arriving to the door, he was sure it was. Floor number three (3), door number twenty-seven (27). Castiel breathed, and it hit him the sweet aroma. It smelt like Cherries, fresh apples and...whiskey? Castiel was immediately drunk on the sweet smell, like it was sweetened liquor. He leaned against the door scratching. His heart was pounding against his chest. 

      He twisted the door, but found it was locked. "Dean..." He groaned, breathing in the other's scent, sipping through the cracks of the door. He could hear Dean's voice inside the small apartment. His cries, groans and pleasure filled moans. He couldn't control himself. He touched the door knob and it opened, sometimes being an Angel wasn't all that bad... as long as somewhere down the line Dean was going to be accepting. 

     If he wasn't, Castiel wasn't sure what he would do. What with his newly discovered secret...

 

     He closed his eyes, now leaning against the door. He was inside and he had closed it, and locked it, now only an Angel could open it, or maybe a Witch and even a demon if they used all the energy they had. 

    Castiel slowly traced the band of his trousers, and pulled on them revealing his left hip bone, he stared at the little star which was there... the only think left from his heartbreak, his tragic past. He had been running for so long, and he even stopped believing. He was so angry with God, then he moved on, and now it was happening all over again. 

     He had found his mate before. His true mate in fact, her name was Hannah, she was another Angel, and Castiel was mesmerized by her. He was in love with her, breathless every time he looked at her, but she was murdered. Leaving Castiel by himself.

     Hopeless, all by himself.

     Faithless, under the cruel skies, staring at the dimmed stars scattered across the darkness of the night. How could God reap his true mate from him? The anger swallowed him for such a long time, until the day he finally moved on. After it all happened, Castiel didn't think he would ever feel anger like that again, until now...

     Nervously Castiel's hand let go of his trousers. Hannah's name had long disappeared from his hip bone, and he had tattooed a star there to remember her. She deserved more, she deserved life, and to be by Castiel's side, but that didn't last. With hesitation Castiel slowly trailed the hem of his shirt. He pinched at him, twisting it in the grasp of his fingers, then he breathed. He lifted the shirt, his eyes opening rather slowly. Almost as if he didn't want them to. His sight landed on the left side of his stomach just below his ribs, and there it was written. In cursive and bold ink, not blurred like what he had seen on Dean's thighs from the previous night.

     Castiel's mate tattoo was visible.

     With a shaky smile, and tears in his eyes Castiel read the name, 'Dean Winchester'.

 

His rebound true mate. 

 

Also, Tessa's true mate.  

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
